Ace Combat Infinity: Eternal Skies
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: AU version of Ace Combat Infinity Rated T for minor language Update: February 28, 2015 20:20:00U PST : Leave: Posted
1. Eternal Liberation

**The following is not from the official release. It's merely an idea that has been thought up. The characters of now as the game isn't release, is just mostly made up in terms of personality, names, and relations.**

* * *

**Eternal Liberation**

**September 19, 2019**

**Area J4E: Tokyo, Japan**

**Mission Clear Objective:**

**Assist allied units in liberation of city.**

* * *

1743 (0843 Zulu)

Radios never stopped sending and receiving messages of battle, "More tanks! South of bridge!…zzzz…. MISSILE!…zzz… Roger that Collins, sending support. Hit 600 ft. of port bow…zzz… We need support now! This 309, my wingmen are down! I need SAR….zzz…TAKE COVER!"

"Oh man… look at all that…" Bronco said in awe

"Ridgeback 1, Sky-Eye, what's the report?"

"This is Sky-Eye, the UNF is beginning it's attack on the Sons of Troia. But enemy forces are too great."

"Any word on the JSDF?" Viper asked

"They are engaging enemies as well. We're redirecting units to regroup, but they are cut off."

"This is Edge, I see massive ground units by Tokyo Tower."

"Omega here, bandits on our twelve."

"Gah! There's too many!" Axeman complained, "I feel like a waiter in a packed restaurant!"

"All units. You're free to engage at will."

"Right," Viper command us, "Bone Arrows, attack the ground forces and naval vessels."

"Ridgebacks, engage at will."

I broke off in my Raptor, and began to attack ground targets.

"This is Bertz, we need support! We're at the Rainbow Bridge, heading towards the Tokyo Tower!"

'This is Bone Arrow 4, roger that."

"Oh no you don't!" Axeman intercepted, and attacked the tank I had a locked on.

"Oh really?" I just destroyed 3 tanks with my M61 Vulcan, "I beg to differ!"

I kept attacking tanks, and Axeman did the same.

But the result is a draw. Leaving one tank, and Bertz's unit is cleared to advance.

"Don't let him get that!" Omega called out

So I fired my missile. and Axeman fired his. They both struck the target.

"So who won!?" Axeman questioned.

Sky-Eye reported, "This is Sky-Eye, the winner is…. both of you! A draw!"

"This is Bertz, thanks anyway."

"The score is now 3000 to each squadron."

"Well played Reaper. Well played." Axeman actually said something nice to me.

"Thanks. You too." I responded.

* * *

"This is UNF Pacific Fleet! We need assistance to regroup with the JMSDF"

"This is the Aegis ship JDS Kongo, we need assistance to regroup with the UNF Fleet"

"Bone Arrow 3, Bone Arrow 4, Ridgebacks 2 and 3, assist the UNF and JMSDF!" Sky-Eye commanded

"This is Edge, roger…"

"Ridgeback 2?" Omega called out

"Edge?" I asked, "You okay?"

"…I'm fine" but she doesn't sound okay….

"Are you sure…."

"I'm fine!"

"Edge! Calm down! You been acting like this since we attacked 'Moby Dick'! What's with you?… It's with Slash isn't it?"

"I heard that…" Ahh, I forgot, it's an open mic.

"Slash, you are pushing everyone of YOUR squadron to be perfect. But you can't be the best of the best."

"Why's that? Pirate, you should be put in your place."

"I think you should be put in your place! You always want to win. And you can't punish your wingmen like that!" I switched off my mic.

I turned my stick, and attacked the enemy destroyers myself, not with Omega, not with Fencer, not with Edge. Just myself.

The only part of the radio was on, was the receiver. And I became the silent 'Grim Reaper' again. The man who doesn't speak. Like my mother...

"Reaper, respond." Omega tried to talk to me, "You there, mate?"

….

I just kept attacking ...

and I heard the enemy screaming, "The Reaper is coming! GO! GO! GO!… ABANDON SHIP!"

But I fired the missiles, and it slammed into the last destroyer, engulfing it into flames.

My ears can hear the screams of pain...

"This is the Kongo, thanks Reaper. Guess you are the ruthless 'Grim Reaper' out there."

"Sky-Eye to all air units, Bone Arrow is now 7000 points. Ridgeback is 6500."

"Nice job, Kid. Must have been tough to stand up to the Ridgebacks." Viper complicated me.

I just remained silent. And moved on to engage the fighters.

* * *

"This is Sky-Eye, I have a emergency update! P-1112 Aigaion, is spotted heading towards Tokyo Bay! Attack it at once!"

What?

"I know a few guys in line for a fat paycheck."

Hmph.

Viper came next to me, "The whale itself. Looks like it repaired it self pretty quick."

"Oi! Now we put it on the verge of death for nothing?!" Omega complained

"Great." Was all Bronco said

"This is Ridgeback 1, we need a analysis on 'Moby Dick'."

"Roger, standby...Okay, the Aigaion has a full repair. The missiles are unknown."

"This is Good Fellow to Bone Arrows, you have permission to shot it down."

"Viper affirmative, go get 'em kid!"

I slammed my engine control to the max, speeding towards the big one.

"This is Slash to Reaper, this is OUR fight. Not yours!" I saw missiles streak by my plane, and hit the AA emplacements.

We'll see about that.

My Raptor kept firing loads of missiles on the Flak Guns and AAMs.

"All AA guns down. Target the engines!" Omega reported

Viper and Slash took out the engines.

All that's left, is the core.

"SO... who's bagging the whale?" Fencer asked

Edge moved in for the kill...

Should I let her get the kill, or let Edge's fragile mind snap?

* * *

"Reaper took it down... he took it down..." Edge couldn't believed it

"Don't worry Edge." Fencer assured, "Winning isn't everything."

All of a sudden, a plane can be seen taking off of the falling fortress.

A plane of blue and white, with a black canopy.

"Warning! Gaimar has comfirmed launch for 'Camilla'. The Butterfly is back! Wait... the OLDS is online!"

What?!

"The OLDS is targeting the space debris! It's redirecting it into targets across the world! The enemy craft is controlling the laser weapon system."

As if on cue, the star began to fall from the sky... engulf in a bright light.

In front of us, the 'Butterfly', along with 6 MQ-90Ls are facing us. Ready to face us.

* * *

"So we finally meet." I finally said

"Reaper? You okay kid?" Viper asked

"Huh? What?…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey Reaper, how about you take 'her' down?" Edge asked

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded

"Now's your chance to take her down. Once and for all."

"Are you taunting me?"

"Maybe..."

"This is Sky-Eye! We have multiple bandits approaching! Bone Arrow 4, take down 'Camilla'"

I groaned, "Why is it always me?!"

I moved my Raptor, firing missiles, only to be destroyed be the lasers.

"Reaper, you need to attack from behind!"

"Oh sure, from behind. Right" I said in sarcasm.

"Aim for the Quox first! Then you should have a clear shot."

Then, the plane performed crazy maneuvers. Ones that don't seem possible. Now, I'm at a huge disadvantage.

I fired my cannons, to have the entire group perform a half-kublit, and fired lasers and cannons. Bullets streaked by my plane, and grazed my canopy. I could see a bullet, wedged in the glass. The entire wing roar past my plane. I readjust to face the entire wing.

"Reaper, FIRE!" Sky-Eye commanded

I fired more missiles, only to hit a drone, and most of them to be struck by the lasers.

"DAMNIT!" I cursed, and see my opponent's plane still flying as good as new.

"Sky-Eye, I need a plane analysis ASAP!" I went on the radio.

"Roger, standby. Engage the enemy, I'll a plane analysis, and fill you in ASAP!"

I knew for a fact I know the pilot, "'Camilla'... Is that your real name?"

"..."

No response. Looks like the radio's not working.

But I kept trying, "You know, even the ruthless fighter, is still covered by masks."

"..."

Nothing.

All of a sudden a laser grazed my wing. My stick began to feel sluggish. Damn it... Is this it?

"Reaper, try a long range salvo. That should give even the chances of a missile hit." Bronco suggested

Viper joined in too, "If you can't get it from the front of side, always try it from above."

"Thanks. I'll try. How are you guys holding up?" I responded.

"Not as good when you're around. Gotta admit, your the true ace of the UNF."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem, 'Kid'."

I tried a combination of both tactics, striking 6 missiles from above, on all drones.

"Reaper, this is Sky-Eye, listen up, we now have a analysis on the enemy craft. QFA-44 Nosferatu. Code Name: FANDANCE. It has multiple SP payloads. We had no Intel on this... standby... we have an incoming message from H.Q. We're redirecting it to you."

"...This is Commander Foulke of the UNF. We have confirmed origins of this craft. This craft is produced by Wernher And Noah Enterprises. Our worst fears are now confirmed, Sons of Troia is supported and founded by Wenher Noah. This project details are given to us by Kacper Cohen... the former chief leader of military projects. Reaper, take down the 'Butterfly', or else the safety of our skies won't be safe."

"You heard him, Bone Arrow 4. Take down 'Carmila'. You the only one who can stop it. 'Grim Reaper of Iyuli', we pray for your success."

I turned my craft to face the enemy… and it did the same… ready to joust...

* * *

_"All held the finite and infinite as unrelated. None could foresee that the history of the two would become one."_― Unknown

* * *

The Nosferatu started to attack, with multiple missiles.

I looked in awe, "Over 10.. no..20... missiles!? No way!"

"It's the ADMMM. The All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile pod system. They are low in damage... but quantity is the main purpose here." Foulke relayed the data to me.

I pulled multiple High-G turns. Pulling barrel rolls, kublits, and cobras, everything. Launching flares and chaff, the missiles missed it mark. But my alarms kept blaring.

I kept throwing the sticks back and forth, up and down.

My vision starts to blackened, My face feeling numb.

My angel is beginning to fatigue...

All of a sudden, my HUD went black.

**_Warning! Warning! System Shutdown..._**

My stick is dead, I looked from my canopy. The wings, are now shearing and ripping into pieces.

My plane's wings are beginning to tear...

**System restart...**

**System restarting...**

**AIM-9X: Online**

**XMAA: Online**

**M61: Online**

**Anti Missile Countermeasures: Depleted**

I reengaged the fighter, and locked on.

I fired, then... my tracking systems are scrambled. The missiles just stopped tracking the plane… and traveled through the sky without a command.

**Radar: Malfunction**

**Missiles Guidance: Scrambled**

"zzzzzz...zzz Reaper, respond!" The radio came alive.

"The QFA-44 also have a Electromagnetic Launcher, capable of firing special electromagnetic rounds. It can rip you to shreds. The plane also has an ECM system, jamming radar and missile guidance systems. Looks like you need to attack the enemy from behind with your cannons, or head on with everything you got. Also, the plane is low in stability, so you can use low speed dogfights to your advantage. The weak points are either the engine, or the cockpit. The choice is yours. Just make sure the enemy can't fight anymore. Sky-Eye..zzz..."

The enemy, or me will come out as the victor.

"Hey, you listening?" I called out.

"..." No response from anyone.

"Anyone?" I looked at the radio. It's now a bunch of wires, and sparks.

I turned my aircraft to face the fighter, but looked at my H.U.D.

**GUN:250**

**MSSL:4**

**XMAA:8**

**DMG:80%**

_One hit, and it's over._

It turned to face me...

As we draw near, I fired my guns. It's rounds heading towards the engine component.

**1500 meters to target...**

And fired my XMAAs, a double salvo... hitting the enemy's flares and veered of course, but one was not that foolish.

**1000 meters...**

**GUN:000**

**MSSL:2**

**XMAA:000**

**DMG:90%**

I pushed my stick's buttons, and fired my last missiles.

**500 meters...**

It struck the engines... the plane banked left, and I did the same... We passed each other... and I looked up.

I see nothing... only the black canopy, blocking the sun, and the occupant...

Then, the plane shook, and my stick is almost minute….

My plane… is alive...

I'm alive… I look back… and see a trail of black smoke… two of them...

**DMG:99%**

I see my radio now working on all frequencies.

I switched it on, "This is Reaper, the 'Butterfly's' wings...zzzz... are clipped."

The responses are extravagant. "Nice! You're the man! You ought to get a blank check! Nice one mate! Man! You're the 'Aces of Aces'!"

"This is Viper to Reaper, nice going kid... Let's go home... I bet your plane is one bullet from being a fireball."

But then, I see my opponent. It's engines engulf in smoke... and the plane trying to head out towards the sea.

_Why? It's as if... it doesn't want to go back home..._

I responded on the radio, "You guys go on ahead... I got something to say..."

"Okay... don't take long..." Bronco responded

I turned towards the plane, I can see it's Butterfly on the tail, filled with holes, and burned away...

_I want to speak to the pilot... But... is there a pilot?... Is it just a computer?... A circuit board?..._

I spoke to it, "Hey 'Camilla' ..."

"..."

_Is it a computer?..._

_"'_Camilla_'?..."_

_"..."_

_Do I need to say a name? The real name? Not the nickname, not the callsign? If so, what's the name?_

* * *

_"...Do I have a sister? Mom?"_

_"Don't say that name!" _

_"What about a dad?"_

_"He dead to us!...You do have a sister...but she's far away."_

_"What her name? What is it?"_

_"It's..."_

* * *

"...Rena... Rena... is that you?... for all of your life... I wasn't there... to look after you... I was sent away with your mother... away west, while you remain in Iyuli... and your father ... lived with you... and you were forced into being a pilot, a lab rat... Please... Please come home... I don't... I don't want to lose my family…" I was crying… crying with emotion…

Nothing came back... There was no pilot...

I was wrong...

I trudged on my controls… to try to turn away…

But as I did… I heard a voice...

"...Brother..."

* * *

**This is again an idea for a ACI fanfic. It's nothing but a thought.**

**In this story, Reaper will talk, like Col. Bishop in ACAH. ****  
**

**About the character 'camilla', it's real name in-game is unknown, or not even known if this pilot will exist in the official release. **

**To know about the 'Butterfly', watch Ace Combat Infinity Beta Test Notice 2 (For JPN) on youtube**

**It's recommended that the reader should watch all trailers regarding ACI.**


	2. An interview

My name is Erich Jager. I'm a journalist of the war of 2019. I found myself asking many people on the war. And they all are talking on one pilot. I searched for the "Grim Reaper of Iyuli", the merciless fighter pilot. After the second battle of Tokyo, both the 'Butterfly' and 'Reaper' disappeared into the sky… Reaper never came back home after the mission, and his squadron never heard from him since.

I found another person to talk to, the head of "Project Shattered Skies", and the "Butterfly". Hopefully, with the position of the Butterfly, and the Reaper.

* * *

**Kacper Cohen**

**Former Head of Military Development,Werhner and Noah Enterprises**

**Iyuli, Southern Russia**

**September 20, 2019**

* * *

His house was empty, rugged, filled with trash and dust

"We should had died that night... All of us... my family," He started, "20 years ago, the stars fell from the skies, splitting the heavens. Lost our home. After that, we left for Iyuli. We fought all the time, my wife and I. So much as to go our separate ways. She took the boy, and I took the newborn daughter. She was born in 2000. Born into a world of disaster. I tried to keep her safe, but then the riots came, and now she's afraid of everyone. Probably even her own friends she made. Then, Wernher came, and I took a job. In return, a better home."

He waved his hands around, "This is the home. Now...I hadn't heard from my wife ever since... And also my son. My daughter kept asking if her brother's gonna come back... He never did. 19 years, without an older brother to watch over her when I can't. All of a sudden, Wernher came. They….They took her…. away from me to experiment on her… I didn't know what to do… I tired calling my wife, but… she can't…. she's now in Japan… with my son… and I can't do anything anymore."

He walked to his bed, and looked at his picture, him, holding a baby boy, around a woman in bed, holding a baby girl.

"Then, she died…. My beautiful wife, died, just 10 years after the meteors. When I told my child, she cried and cried…. And I just comforted her the best I could. She then no longer talked to me….She just stayed at the facility. I only stayed there for 8 hours, and can't see her when I do… But, I was involved in her experiments. The experiments of the ENSI. They say, she can fly a plane, with just her mind, and don't need to spend her life in a school…I say that's rubbish. They made the plane for her… and the weapon for them… the so called "Sons of Troy". And they sent her to fly the drones to Tokyo… to the place where my wife is now buried… And my son…. now where to be found…The attack was stopped…. by mercenaries… I thought they are the ones to free my daughter. And so I deliberately gave them the plans of the OLDS… And I was fired…. I can't watch my family anymore….a week….no a month later… and she came back…. her face so sad, wet with tears….she knows who the 'Reaper' is…. it's…my son…. and every night…. she kept saying to her self, "I think… I see the Reaper coming for me…"

He broke down in tears, "My family, now enemies…What had I done?…."

He turned towards me, "Do…. Do you think 'he'll' see this… You'll meet him?"

I just say… "I think so…"

"Well, if you do, give him a message,'Yo buddy, still alive? And thank you…. I hope I'll see you again, my son…'"

* * *

**Simon Cohen**

**"Reaper"**

**Bone Arrow Squadron **

**Arrows Air Defense and Security**

**Sand Island Airfield, Pacific Ocean**

**September 26,2019**

* * *

I finally found him...

I see him working on a plane, a F/A-22 Raptor. It's easy to identify it, being the pride of the USAF. But I am seeing things from a fence. There are no one else in the base, but him. But, there's another plane. a plane in blue and white, with… the crimson butterfly emblem! The butterfly…. I thought that….Oh shoot! He looking this way! Gotta hide! Where?! Just… ah….uh… in the grass!

Oh great, what are you, an idiot!?

"I know you there!" A voice rang out.

"HUH!?"

"You gotta be better when it's hiding in plain sight…. grass is not a good place."

I got up and see the man walking towards me….wearing a flight suit.

"Who might you be?" He questioned

"Uh….Erich Jager. I'm a journalist of the war. I was wondering if I could talk to you about your experiences….."

"Sure…But let's head into the hangers."

* * *

His hanger…is his room?…

It has two beds, and some pictures. I can see his flight helmet. It's black, scythe bearing Reaper, in it's ghostly form...

He sat on a chair, "My name is Simon Cohen. I'm a mercenary of the Arrows Air Defense and Security. I was the new guy… the 'Grim Reaper of Iyuli'."

_It's him!_

"Why 'of Iyuli'?" I asked

"I lived in Iyuli…" He began to recalled his story, "I was just a baby when the stars fell from the sky… and I had saw the cannons to destroyed them…. but it didn't prevent the wars…I was forced out of my old city in Russia… to Iyuli… but it was no better… every night… I can remember, hear yelling… and… crying… crying of a baby… my baby sister… just born…. into a world of destruction….soon, I can't see my father any more…or my sister… My mother took me east… towards Japan… where the rebuilding was mostly done by the time we got there…2001…I took school there… learning just Japanese from the teachers, and my mother… but not English... nor Russian…It was 2005, when I was just 6 years old…when I saw something in the sky… objects in the sky… drawing contrails…planes. I was fascinated by them… and so.. I dreamed to fly in the sky… but then… my mother died…"

"When?"

"2009, 10 years after the Ulysees Disaster."

"I'm sorry about that… After that, what happen?"

"I kept going… but… I also went on the search…"

"For who?"

"My sister… she's the only family I have left. I only know one way to find her, to fly. I tried to get to the JASDF, but was rejected due to lack of English knowledge. So I left to the United States to learn it… but was not a U.S. citizen. So I have no way to find her again. I was lost… until I find Arrows." He passed me a picture of his squadron, "That's my squadron. Viper. Tough, old, but like a father. Omega. Funny, gets shot a lot, talks a lot, but also a good wingman and friend. Bronco is… well there's not much… just a quiet guy. Then, there's me. Reaper. Merciless. Silent. And lost… on a journey to find someone… only to kill people on the path."

"Yeah… a Kacper Cohen gave this message to you" I read the message, and he just closed his eyes, and put his hand under his chin.

"So he's my father… and now… I look over my sister now."

I was dumbfounded,"What do you mean?"

He stood up, chuckling,"You forgot who the 'Butterfly' is?"

He walked over to the runway, and waved to the QFA-44 about to take off. I followed him. He motioned the pilot to abort takeoff, and comeback.

It did complied, and I stood in awe as it came over...

I asked about the plane,"Russian, is it? That plane?"

He responded,"Soviet. Made by Wernher. Made for her, and just for her."

"Why's that?"

"The ENSI. She is the only one who can use it." The plane stopped in front of us, and the cockpit opened up…to reveal a girl.

She jumped down on to grass, and ran over to us.

I can tell she was slightly annoyed, "Simon, what is it? I was about to fly!"

"Yeah, just want to introduce you to someone" Simon replied, "Rena, this is Erich Jager. A journalist. And Erich, meet my sister, Rena."

When she saw me, her expression changed. Her face showed signs of fear. She ran behind Simon, and peeked shyly from behind.

_She's like a little girl..._

I acted like an complete idiot to say this next one, "Uh...How old are you?"

"…"

Simon answered for her, "She's 19. But she didn't talked much with other people. Myself included. I should know, for I hadn't seen her for 19 years."

I was getting curious ,"So how old are you, Simon?"

"20…. wait... You should know this! I was born during the Ulysses Disaster!"

"So Rena, you like flying?"

She just nodded…

"You had any friends?"

She quickly shook her head and quietly said, "I… I don't have any friends… anymore..."

As I look at her, I can see her blue hair and eyes…

_interesting… she's…pretty..._

"Okay!" Simon quickly announced, "Let's have some lunch!"

"Awww! I wanna fly!" Rena wined from his back.

"You fly everyday. Now Erich, I hope you like some canned food, cause that's all we have."

I was confused, but also…freaked out, "…Okay…"

"Come on, let's eat!" We started to walk to the hanger, "So…Rena, how about you make lunch today."

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah. Go ahead. Don't disappoint our guest here."

"Okay." She ran off ahead, and Simon stopped me.

"Now listen Erich, I have one question for you."

I starting to feel nervous, what is he gonna say? Is he gonna kill me now? Maybe… no one knows where they were, because they kill any one who discovered their new home and identity. Is he gonna kill me? What is he gonna do?

"Do you love her?"

"…huh?" I was surprised at his question…. Me? Rena? Love?… What?

"I said, 'Do you love Rena?' I can see your expression."

"Well, it's just that… I never knew that she's the one who you faced in Tokyo, almost 4 months ago!"

He just smiled, "It's a little ironic. Two kids, who's parents separated them and ran off to two different countries. One of the countries, stole the designs to drones and weaponry of the other. And, they used that child as their test pilot for future technologies, secluding her from any families. The other child, who want his family together again, stride to fly, to meet his family. And, they meet… on two different sides of a war… and as the top of their unit. Many times… they meet, unknown to them… the first in Tokyo, one was up high… controlling surveillance drones and the stolen drones…"

He walked to the hanger, and I followed, "The other, was down low, and attacking the drones… they heard each other… one of them sang a song, the other just remained silent, and only answered questions. A few times we faced each other, both us were shot down once, but not on the same day."

Now I was very surprised, "Shot down? You two?"

"Hey, we were the best. Besides, everyone makes mistakes right? Anyways, both of us were poised for the kill… but we didn't. Somehow, something in us spoke to our soul… telling us to let the victim live."

We began to walk into the hanger, where a table was set with plates and forks and knifes.

"Well, that's pretty much it. Your welcome to stay here, but you need to pull your own weight around."

"I'll keep that in mind." I responded.

"I mean, if you want to fly, you're welcome to, you just need some lessons. I'm sure we figure something out."

Rena came over with a bowl of… what looks like stew.

Simon pointed out, "Chili. With cheese and bean."

"Uh… how do you guys get the food? You seem pretty far out from the any civilization." I was surprised they had dairy.

This time, Rena answered, "We go to Tokyo a few times to get food… but we mostly stay here."

Her voice is just a whisper…. soft….

"Oh, so you visit other cities?"

"Yes…but here, we just stay together and fly…"

"Well, don't your friends and family missed you?"

"...We don't have a family anymore."

"Oh… right… sorry. I didn't know. So, Simon… how did you get fuel for your planes?"

He seemed like he get everything all planed out.

"We actually get shipments of fuel from my old squadron… They actually visit here a few times… even our 'rivals', the Ridgebacks."

"'Single Line'…"

"Yeah… before… we have a big rivalry… but… as the war progressed… we are now like partners."

Just then, I hear a sound… a sound… of fighter jets…

I look outside to see 7 planes past by…

"Oh… that's them right now…"

"Really?" Rena's expression lit up…

"Yep… it's been a while…"

We all walked out side to see the planes land… I can identify 4 of them… the F-3 Shinden II multirole fighter… the aircraft of Ridgeback Squadron.

The other… well… are harder to identify… I think one of them is a MiG-15….or was it a MiG-31? I don't know… I guess I better ask Simon on it… or maybe Rena… may be she knows all types of planes…. I hope so...

The plane with a…spider emblem…? It's pilot came out first…

He quickly ran up to us, "Hey, Simon! Rena! How are doing? Must be nice living here, huh?"

"'Omega'… nice to see you again! I hope you didn't reach a new D/K ratio."

I was dumbfounded, "Don't you mean K/D?"

"Not for him." Rena responded, "He's known to be shot down the most times… so his statistics for kills and 'deaths' are swapped."

Omega laughed, "Nah, mate! It's 1 to 5 planes now!"

"Good…. must be that because of you not talking to SOMEONE." Simon speculated… to himself?

"Nope…. now, he's talking to me." said another pilot… coming out of a double-seater plane… a F-15?… or was it a F-14… I don't know… I really suck when it comes to planes...

"Hey Bronco. How are you?" Simon greeted.

"Well, all things considered, NOISY… which is NOT what I want…" He complained

Well, this is quite the reunion...

Then the MiG came in… and Simon called out to him, "Hey Viper!"

"Hey kid. I see you are holding out. Good. Very good."

"And I see your still keeping the old plane… still can't believe it's still in one piece."

Viper commented on his pencil-looking plane, "The 'Fishbed'? well… I did repairs on it everyday… not to mention more major upgrades to the weapons, armor, engine…"

"Yes… we know…" Said one of the Shinden pilots… must be the leader… because he looks older than the others, "We all know of your SPECIAL upgrades…"

"Don't talk to my Godfather like that!" Rena shouted… she can speak in a loud tone!… wait…. 'Godfather'...

"You're not religious, 'Camilla'… how many times must I…."

"And don't call me by that name! I have a real name!"

"Leave her alone, John." said another pilot, and the other joined in… "She's Cohen's sister. So stop treating her as the enemy."

Wait… there's one more pilot… and he's not here.

Then Rena ran over to another pilot, hidden… so that's why I didn't see him

"Kei!" Rena shouted at the pilot

Isn't that a female nam… Oh…

"Rena! How are you? You didn't do anything weird now did you?"

What does she mean by weird?

"NO! Why do you think that? Why would I date my brother?"

Oh… that kind of weird...

Rena was quite defensive, "I don't even have a friend other than you guys."

"What about the new guy?" Bronco mentioned

"…W…Well… I…" Is she… blushing!?

"Ah! So you do like him!" Simon cheered, "I knew it!"

"You knew?" Kei asked

"Yep… I told you I have a good eye of emotion." He bloated, "So, what are you guys doing here? It's been like 3 days since you contacted us."

The leader of the Ridgebacks walked up to him, "You are wanted at the FOB in Iyuli for a ceremonial flight in commemoration of the UNF and the ending of the war."

"Really? Why us 'Pirates'? We are mercenaries." He questioned

"Orders came from Commander Foulke and Goodfellow."

"Well, I guess we should go then!"

"Um… what about me?" I spoke up

They all looked at me… even Rena… but not fully looked at me...

"You can fly with Bronco. His F-16F is the only Two-seater in this group." Omega suggested

So it's a F-16F. Okay...

"Sure!" I responded.

They all smiled, and Simon brought out his hand… as if I were to shake it...

I did, and he announced, "Welcome to Bone Arrow Squadron!"


	3. Home

As soon as we geared up in our flight suits, we climbed into our fighters.

I powered on my F-22A Raptor and got on the radio, "Okay… Ridgebacks, your clear for takeoff." I acted as the ATC.

"Roger, clear for take off, Ridgeback." Slash responded.

I see the 4 planes take off in a short distance on the runway.

"Alright… Viper, Omega, Bronco, clear to taxi to runway… Position and hold."

"Bone Arrows 1,2, and 3, taxiing to to runway, position and hold…" Bronco responded, "Alright Erich, ever been in a plane before?"

"Only in a passenger one." He responded

"Okay… hang on tight when we takeoff."

"This is Bone Arrow 2, positioned on runway… We're ready, mate!"

"Copy that." I responded, "Clear to takeoff, quick climb to… 15,000 Feet."

Erich exclaimed, "15,000 Ft!?"

"What's the matter? Passengers go up to 35,000 ft." Viper responded

"Oh…boy..."

"Taking off!"

"Wait! I changed my mind! I want out! I…. woah!"

Rena giggled on our private frequency, which only the two of us used, "He's funny."

"I can see why you can like him." I teased at her

"…Shut up… I… don't li…like him..."

"Your voice says other wise."

"…Let's just go." And she rolled to the runway, following me.

"Alright… time to go!"

**Cleared for Takeoff**

I pushed on the throttle control, and my speed gained.

As soon as 200 knots came in, I pulled on the stick on my right hand… pulling the plane up…

"This is Reaper to all aircraft, altitude restrictions are canceled."

* * *

**Home**

**September 26, 2019**

**Iyuli**

**Time: 1858 (Local)**

**Mission Clear Objective: **

**Complete ceremonial flight**

* * *

Our planes are locked in a formation. A four plane for Ridgeback, and a three plane for Bone Arrow. But for me, I'm in a two plane formation with Rena...

"I never thought I would come back home." I said

"Me either." Rena responded

"This is a ceremonial flight. Watch your manners, Kid." Viper reminded

"Right, let's begin!" Slash announced

The Ridgebacks broke to the right, while Bone Arrow to the left… which leaves the two of us in the middle… I see lights… and fireworks…. over the cities….

"Amazing…" Rena said in awe

We started our ceremony maneuvers… which is a 'dance' of the war. An air show, showing the War of 2019, and most importantly… the duel.

As we flew, we can hear the commentary on the radio, "The planes are the heroes of the War… and one of them was their opponent… The blue and white plane… now fighting against the Reaper, with both pilots matching in skills…"

I can hear the cheers of civilians.

"…As they fought… they found out more of their opponent, and their selves… As both of them realized… that the two pilots, are family, broken in half…"

"Both of them came out of their duel alive, but their angels wounded… as they both fall out of the sky… they talk to each other for the first time… and then… they disappeared… however, after a period of rest… they now return… this time… as a reunited family."

"Now!…" A new voice came in on the radio, "We shall applaud our hands in appreciation of the fellow pilots…"

But… as we past our hometown, Where our father is at… we heard nothing...

"Dad… why didn't you save me?" I was startled by the sudden message

"Rena…"

"He could had stop them…"

"He did stopped them… he gave the designs… That's how I know your moves." I reasoned

"Mom… I wish I can see you… I want you to see me flying with my brother…. and be with Dad… why did… why did this happen?"

I couldn't speak….

All of a sudden, the radio began singing, "The journey begins… starts from within… things that I need…to know…"

I realized the song… Mom used to sing it… she used to sing it to me

* * *

"Mom? Who wrote that song?"

"….It was your father… he wrote that song."

"Really? Does that mean you still love him?"

"….y…yes… I still love him…. I …. I never should…. I never should had left him…"

* * *

I let a tear dropped, as I know who is singing that song.

"Dad… I'm home."

He kept singing the song through out the flight through Iyuli… broadcasting it on all frequencies… even to ours...

He knows our frequency…

118.04 MHz...

Kacper Cohen… our father… can now rest… as now… I look over Rena now.

The song kept going… and then, more people joined in… even the other pilots… Slash, Edge, Fencer, Axeman… Viper, Omega, Bronco, all of them, singing this song of peace.

"Thoughts endless in flight… day turns to night…"

Then Rena joined the choir, "Questions you ask… your soul…"

Even Goodfellow, and Sky-Eye sang the song, "Which way do I go… How fast is too slow?…"

But I wasn't in the group… _Better do it then_," The journey has its time… within us…"

Then… it faded into silence.

Erich, being a reporter, asked us this question, "Who wrote that song?"

I just said, "It's a family secret."

"Oh… okay. Man, this is such a good song."

**MISSION UPDATE**

* * *

"All planes, unknown fighters coming in from the south! Intercept." Sky-Eye alerted

"Damn, and I thought this war is ending." Slash complained.

We all turned around to the north and see the bogies...

"Flankers…" Omega commented, "You sure it's not just the Russian Air Force?"

"There's no IFF signal or call sign indicating that flight is VVS (Russian Air Force)."

"That can't be good." Fencer speculated

"They're 50,000 Meters from reaching the city." I reported

"Attention unidentified aircraft…" Viper alerted, "This is the UNF Air Patrol Unit. Be advised that you are violating restricted air space. Identify yourselves, and state intentions, or we will fire. I repeat, identify yourselves, or we will shoot you down."

We waited for an response, but there's nothing.

"Bloody Hell, must not speak English. Any other ideas?" Omega suggested

"Perhaps, they know French? It is a diplomatic language." Erich pointed out

"I'll try," Fencer switch to an open channel, "Attention aéronef non identifié C'est l'Unité de patrouille aérienne UNF. Soyez avisé que vous violez l'espace aérien restreint. Identifiez-vous-mêmes, et les intentions de l'Etat, ou nous allons tirer. Je le répète, vous identifier, ou nous allons vous abattre."

Nothing...

"Maybe…" Rena started

"Yes Rena? I responded

"Maybe they know Russian."

"You know Russian Rena?" Edge questioned

"I do, I'll try… Внимание неопознанный самолет ... Это UNF воздуха патрулирования. Имейте в виду, что вы нарушаете ограниченный воздушное пространство. Определите ваши себя и государственные намерения, или мы будем стрелять. Повторяю, определить себя, или мы будем снимать тебя."

Again… nothing.

"Damn it! Nothing… What your plan, Viper? They're closing in." Bronco said in annoyance

"This is Goodfellow, we got a enemy frequency… switch to 122.84 Mhz"

"Roger, switching." Slash reported

We switch the radio frequency, and got incoming broadcasts, "You hear that, they thought we're Russian!…. That came from Camilla, that backstabbing bitch. This is Meges 1 to all aircraft… commence attack! Long live Troy! LONG LIVE TROY!"

"MISSILES! TWELVE O CLOCK!"

I see streaks of missiles… aimed at us!

"BREAK!"

We all pulled evasive maneuvers to avoid the missiles.

"This is Sky-Eye! The Sons of Troia is attacking Iyuli… you're clear to engage!"

"Roger that! Let's go Bone Arrow!" Viper complied

We can still hear the enemy frequency, "City is in sight… hold position until Ancaues Flight arrives…"

I place my fighter behind an SU-35. I fired my cannons at it… it then broke hard to the left, and I followed, pulling my throttle… pulling a hard G Turn. Firing my missiles… only to have one hit the aircraft

"This is Meges 4, I got one on my tail!"

"I got him, 4!"

**WARNING**

**MISSILE ALERT**

I broke off the fighter and turn my head to see another on my tail… I break left, and right… seeing missiles and tracers streak past my plane…

I then pulled a Kublit, and replaced my plane behind him…

"Kill him!" Omega yelled

"You're mine!" I fired my two missiles…

It struck the target, and it burst into flames.

"GAH! This is Meges 5, I'm….zzzz…"

I reengaged another fighter… and then it pulled a Cobra…and past by my plane…

"This is Meges 15, I got the Reaper in my sights!"

I try to break hard, but he kept on my tail...

"I got one on my tail!" I alerted

"Hold on! On my way!" Viper responded

"Damn! This guy's relentless!" I complained, then the plane shook.

**DAMAGE**

"Simon! You're taking fire! You okay?!" Rena panicked

"I'm fine! Just get this guy off me!" I yelled

"Got him in my sights." Bronco responded, "Right behind you!… right here… FOX 2!"

Then, the alarms stop blaring…

"Thanks…. Oh right, you doing okay Erich?" I asked

"… Yep… I'm alright…" He sounded shaky

"…You sure?"

"Yeah… it's just like a roller coster… only more intense."

"Hang in there."

"I'll try…"

I turn the fighter around to start engaging more fighters.

That's when Omega said something,"Hey… they're still celebrating! What's with them? Where's the AA defenses?"

I did notice, fireworks are still going off… and people are cheering.

"They think this is an act." Fencer speculated

"Then let's pull the curtain." Slash replied

"This is Sky-Eye to all planes, the enemy numbers are extremely high. There's at least 50 of them out there."

Shocked, I said, "What!? How can they get all of those pilots?"

"Are we…. the only ones here?" Rena questioned

"We just contacted the VVS. They are scrambling fighter assets to Iyuli as we speak. It will be 10 minutes before they arrive."

**10:00:00**

**09:59:20**

**09:58:46**

"But… that's not enough time." Erich noted

"Hang in there. The AA Defense are coming up now as we speak." Sky-Eye concluded

"This is Meges 44, isn't this overkill?"

"44, don't let the commander hear you. These are the Bone Arrow and Ridgebacks. Also… the 'Butterfly' is here as well."

**06:22:32**

**06:21:45**

**06:19:32**

"Damn! This is more intense than Tokyo!" Omega complained

"The AA Units are online!" Edge reported

"This is AA units 1 to 20, stationed around Iyuli, we engaging the enemy fighters."

"Roger that." Viper responded, "Just don't hit us up here."

"No worries, we are using Wernher weapons."

As we fought, we begin to fatigue. Our planes, starting to suffer damage from high stress.

**3:01:44**

**2:59:11**

**2:56:33**

"..zz…Damn!" Omega cursed

I saw Omega took a hit.

"You okay? You took a hit?" Bronco asked

"I'm fine. … Ah… Ballocks! My stick is starting to stiff up. Looks like my new record is going to 1 to 15 now."

"Don't give up, Omega." I said, "We can still fight."

"Yeah… Besides the reinforcements are inbound."

"This is Sky-Eye, 2 minutes before the squadron arrives."

"..zz.z.z…zzzz…" The radio started to static up...

huh?

"…zzzz…this is Artemis Squadron of the UNF to the VVS Squadron…"

"….what?" Was all I said…. but no one can hear it.

"….looks like the UNF is having a good drill up there…. anyways… drill's over… return to base….

I gasped, "WAIT! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT…zzzz…."

"ECM! WE….be…..ammed!…"

I look at my radar, starting to fizzed with jammed signals…. then… I see Su-33s... Fleeing the area...

"Restore communications!" was all Sky-Eye said next

Rena reported in shock, "They aren't coming! What's happening!?"

"I'm trying to bring them back! Hold them off!… what!? I don't have a engine problem! Iyuli is under attack! Damn it! This guy's not understanding me!"

I thought about the fleeing Flankers… and looked at Rena's QFA-44, on my wing…

I switched to 118.04 "Rena… contact the fighter squadron."

"Wha…what?"

"You need to contact the VVS squadron. You're the only one who can talk to them."

"But… I… I…"

"Do you want Erich to die?!"

"…Erich…"

"If you don't… we'll all die… everyone…please…"

"…al…alright… I'll do it… for Nagase… for Dad… for Erich… and for us…"

"Thank you, Rena."

All of a sudden, Sky-Eye alerted, "Another flight of fighters inbound! It looks like they're Su-34 Fullback attacker aircraft. It looks like they are attempting to attack the cities around Iyuli!"

"This is Meges 1 to Ancaues flight. Airspace hasn't been cleared. But begin your attack."

"Roger that… Ancaues 1 to Ancaues 2 to 20, begin attack runs!"

"Zut alore!" Fencer cursed in French, "There's too many!"

"Calm down! Ridgebacks, attack the attacker aircraft. Bone Arrow squadron will handle the fighters." Goodfellow came in

"Oh, so now YOU decided to give orders now, huh!" Omega commented on his delayed speaking.

"Omega, I'll be sure to write you up when we get back."

"…And what might that be about, eh? I was just attacking enemy planes in a shot up plane."

"This is Ridgeback 1, roger that. Engaging the enemy strike fighters."

Looks like we need to mop up the enemy fighters ourselves.

I switched to Rena, who is about to start the transmission, "Внимание ВВС эскадрильи. Не вернуться на базу! Iyuli все еще находится под атакой! Это не учения! Повторите, это не упражнение!" (Attention VVS squadron. Do not return to base! Iyuli is still under attack! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not an exercise!)

The radio responded in Russian, "Это Верона 1, капитан Артем Соков. Кто это? Определите сами." (This is Verona 1, Captain Artyom Sokov. Who is this? Identify yourselves.)

Rena responded, "Это Рена Коэн, оперируя Костяная Стрела эскадрильи стрелками ПВО и безопасности. Пожалуйста, помочь нам. Мы сильно превосходили." (This is Rena Cohen, operating with Bone Arrow Squadron of the Arrows Air Defense and Security. Please assist us. We're heavily outnumbered.)

"Понял, что мы находимся на этом пути. Извините за путаницу." (Roger that, we're on the way. Sorry for the mix up.)

"Огромное спасибо ... подождите ... Артем?"(Thank you so much...wait…Artyom?)

"Ничего себе ... никогда не думал, что мой двоюродный брат был бы здесь." (Wow... never thought my cousin would be here.)

"На самом деле ... у вас есть два двоюродных братьев. Помните "Жнец"?" (Actually... you have two cousins. Remember 'Reaper'?)

"Oh… so Reaper is my little lost cousin." He remarked

I just said, "So you can speak in English, this whole time?"

"Yep…Hey, I didn't know it was Rena. We hadn't talked since she was 4…."

"Artyom!" Rena cutted in

"Hah hah hah… Sorry I said that on a open channel."

"Hey. Hate to bust up the family reunion… But we still need help here!" Omega interrupted.

"Da. Da." Sokov replied, "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Okay… five minutes.

I turned my fighter to the left, and see 10 fighters… armed to the teeth. I switched to my XMAAs, and locked on to 4 of the targets

"FIRE!" I fired, and launched missile, and took down two targets

"Meges 6 and 10 are hit! Focus on the Reaper!"

I see a fighter… with a toy horse emblem… the leader...

I engaged him on a dogfight…

"The Reaper is on the flight lead! Attack him at once!"

Then, missile and tracers began to grazed my plane.

**DAMAGE: 20% **

"Gah! I can't shake him!"

"Roger that, kid. I got him, tracking target." Viper responded, "Break left. Head to 8000 ft!"

But then my left side to be intensified with AA fire, forcing me right, "I had to break right! Someone get him off me!"

"I see him! Locked, Fox 2!... Fireball!"

I see a fireball behind me. Then, more fighters came up… and began to fire more missiles on me…

"Damn it! More of them!" I complained

Then… I saw Rena's plane fly towards me. Then, the missiles just past us.

"ECM huh?" I asked.

She replied, "It's proven to be a lifesaver."

Erich then talked, "Really? I need to learn more of this."

"Okay Erich. You can learn." I responded

"Really?" He asked

"When we get out of this alive."

"…Now I'm less confidant."

The radio again crackled, "This is Verona 1, we're almost there, we need 2 minutes."

"This is Ridgeback 3, all attack planes destroyed."

The enemy is commenting on their losing battle, "Damn it, looks like numbers won't do it against the Reaper. This is Meges 1, prepare to retreat from the airspace."

"This is Meges 2, I got the enemy Typhoon in flames, he's gonna go down. Looks like this isn't all for nothing."

"SHIT!" Omega shouted on the radio, we can hear emergency alarms going off.

"Omega! You OK?" Bronco asked

"Controls are down… my hud is shot up to bloody Hell… I gotta bail out."

"This is Sky-Eye, Omega, be advised that the area is still filled with enemy fighters. You are taking a big risk."

"It's that, or being burned to a crisp, huh? Guess I do then. Cheerio mates." And with that, he ejected.

I can see the plane, with the seat launched upward, before the plane exploding. I waited for the chute to deploy, and it did.

But the enemy also took notice, "This is Meges 3, we have a chute. Take it down."

"No... No way." I said. It's just like what Rena did before...

"This is Goodfellow! Protect Bone Arrow 2!"

"Ridgeback here, we're busy attacking enemy fighters."

"Bone Arrow 1, same here!"

"Damn!" I yelled

"This is Verona 1, we have arrived in the area, and are beginning attack on enemy fighters." I turn to the north, and see 4 Su-33s attacking.

"This is Bone Arrow 4 to Verona. Bone Arrow 2 is down, and enemy fighters are going to strafe his chute. Can you assist us to protect him?"

"Da. We can do that. Send us the location."

I gave them the coordinates.

Soon enough, the enemy fighters began to flee from the area.

"Looks like the enemy had enough." Fencer reported

"This is Sky-Eye! We have more bandits inbound!"

"What!? First, over 70 fighters! Now this!?"

The enemy broadcasted, "Meges is leaving the airspace. Thoas 1 to all fighters, attack the enemy."

"Four enemy fighters inbound. Be advised that they are equipped with stolen T-50s. You are outgunned."

"This is Verona 1, the enemy PAK-FAs are targeting Bone Arrow 2. Chert! They're strafing!"

I turned to engage the enemy, when I see the chute, full of holes.

"Verona 1 to Sky-Eye, Omega's chute is damaged."

"This is Goodfellow, retreat from the area immediately. Orders from base commander."

"Roger that, Ridgeback is retreating."

"Bone Arrow 1 and 3 are retreating."

"Bone Arrow 4, 'Camilla', Verona, retreat from the battle and head West." Sky-Eye ordered

Omega is dead! There's no denying it... I can't let them get away!

"Nyet Sky-Eye. Verona 1 is staying in battle."

"Captain Sokov, you are ordered by the commander of UNF Ramstein Air Base to retreat!" Sky-Eye demanded

"Negative! This is my home country!"

"This is 'Camilla', I'm staying to engage the enemy!" Rena denied to the order as well. She's using her call sign….

"Rena Cohen, comply with orders!"

"I can't!"

"Bone Arrow 4, retreat now! Have them turn around!" Goodfellow demanded, "If you don't, you will face a court martial!"

"...Negative."

"Lieutenant Cohen! You are to…" That's when I turn off the radio, and then switched to 118.04.

Surprisingly, Artyom knows it too.

"So we're disobeying orders, huh?" He commented, "Oh, and I know the frequency because Rena told me earlier."

"Really? Rena, I thought this frequency if for family members only."

"Artyom is family." She responded, "…orders were made to follow… they take precedence."

"Sometimes, orders must be broken to do the right thing." I taught, "That's your moral choice, not your CO's. Remember Rena, you are not UNF. You follow your own path."

"But… my path is to stay with you."

"So what now Simon?" Artyom asked, "There's 4 tough fighters about to attack us."

Rena on my left wing, and Artyom on my right, there's only one thing to do.

"Attack formation." I ordered, "Bring them down."

"Roger." We all broke off and fought on our own.

The enemy was shocked at our crazed tactic, "Hey, are they nuts? It looks like they're staying."

"This is Thoas 1, remember: Engage enemy fighters till Meges flight leave the airspace."

I engaged the enemy leader, and he began to pull crazy maneuvers like I used to. It was a big dual, yet I kept pounding him with bullets.

"This is Thoas 1, I'm hit… damn…."

I pulled off him, and leave him dropping altitude. I see Rena attacking another, and quickly took it down.

"Thoas 4 is down."

Sokov began to fight the last two on his own. The T-50s both pulled barrel rolls to get behind him.

Sokov now is the mouse.

The enemy began to fire missiles.

"Let's help him!" Rena called out

"Right, let's go." I responded

We both turned towards them, and fired out missiles.

They missed them, and then… Artyom pulled a cobra, and responded, "All yours."

"Sorry…" Rena apologized, "I'm quite 'full'."

I know what that means… She's out of ammo.

…That's right... my ammo.

**GUN:400**

**MSSL:2**

**XMAA:4**

**DMG:25%**

Shoot, gotta be careful.

I engaged a fighter, and he broke upward. I followed, and fired my guns… it clearly hits the plane.

**SPEED: 200 KNOTS**

Almost there…

Come on…. lock on…

**SPEED:127 KNOTS  
**

**WARNING  
**

**STALLING! INCREASE POWER!**

Clear tone!

I fired all the missiles I got… and the plane took all 6. It blew into debris… then… it started to fall towards me.

**SPEED: 100**

**80**

My plane begins to fall, and roll on it's own. I applied full power to engines, and even to afterburners.

But the plane is still falling.

_Need to push the nose down!  
_

I pushed on the control stick rapidly, and the plane leveled, but then, the plane started to yaw, rapidly.

I'm now in a spin.

Shoot! Gotta…. level the plane! No… wait, pushed the plane into a dive, allow airflow to even out on the wings.

I tried so, the plane did stopped spinning.

**ALTITUDE: 20000**

**1700**

**1500**

gotta pull up!

I pulled on the stick...

**90 Degrees **

**78 Degrees**

**57 Degrees**

**ALTITUDE: 10000**

**9000**

**8000**

**5295**

Not gonna make it!

**SPEED: 6000**

**6204**

**6364**

**POWER: 100%**

Shoot! The engines!

I pulled the engine thrust, deploying air brakes, and full flaps.

**OVERSPEED! **

**OVERSPEED!**

Almost there…

Yes!… made it.

"Simon…" Rena spoke… in an angry tone…

"Y…yes…"

"DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" she was weeping, "You… could have… you could have died…"

"Sorry Rena, but remember, I have the skill of flying better then others anyways."

"Right… don't leave me…please..."

"Don't worry, Rena… I not going anywhere."

"…zzz….z.z…."

?

"…y…..You made a grave mistake….zz..z.z….."

It was the base commander in Germany….

I cursed, "Kuso!" (Damn!)

Sokov talked to the two of us, "Looks like we're being court martial…"

"Don't worry, it's not like death…"

we all stayed silent… until the radio crackled again...

"This is Sky-Eye, we just got word from the ground…."

The battle is now over...

"causalities were light… as an estimated 30 lives lost, with 50 injured… SAR attempts… were unsuccessful"

We're too late…

"He... was… a fighter pilot like no other…."

Then the radar showed Ridgeback Squadron, in formation. Heading towards the three of us.

"Join me… in saluting… Lieutenant Quent Macmillan!"

The four planes roared past us, with the last one on the right… flying upwards towards the sky...

* * *

**Debrief**

**The enemy fighters retreated in the direction of Turkey, but we loss sight of them. As for the Allies, the AA guns were 30% lost. We had now confirmed that the Sons of Troia are now breaking the ceasefire. **

**Also, Wernher forces in various areas had gone missing, before clearing out EVERY factory and stockpile in the area. This war is not over.**

** As for 2nd Lieutenant Macmillan, he is no longer part of Bone Arrow Squadron and by ****extension, Arrows. He will be granted a posthumous 2 rank promotion to Captain. **

**As for 2nd Lieutenant Simon Cohen, Rena Cohen, and Captain Artyom Sokov of the Russian Air Force, they had disobeyed orders for retreating from the airspace. They are to be grounded from air duty for the time being, until said otherwise. **

**Emergency**** transmission from command: **

**Radio transmissions from hostile forces intercepted, "Project ZOE to be activated."**


	4. Defense

**Author Notes: Ace Combat Infinity is set to be released in 2014, date of this is unknown. To my opinion, it will be released in July, the set month of the Ulysses Disaster, (A LONG time from now), but it probably won't be that, as the ****developments are so far doing pretty good. **

**This is a romance fanfic. So as you might had guessed, one of the pairings are Rena Cohen and Erich Jager. These two will be come a couple. But, another pairing will be revealed in this chapter, though not obvious. Can you guess it?**

**As for COFFIN, the suspected computer system during the cutscenes, I placed it as compatible with ENSI equipped aircraft as it was in AC3 (JPN). **

**Project ZOE is the ZOE aircraft in AC2/ 3DS. As revealed at the "Digital Hollywood" event in Tokyo, a certain aircraft was placed in red colors, hinting the ZOE systems. **

**Also, the OLDS will be discussed in this chapter, you can check the designs and sketches of it on the Ace Combat Wika.**

* * *

**The release of the trailer, 'Mission Notice', changed the mission names of Eternal Liberation- Defense of Eurasia, Not Tokyo.**

**Eternal Liberation is the operation name of the CO-OP missions, as a major offensive against enemy forces.**

**Operation Override is the Tokyo Mission instead, with 5 missions instead: Lost Butterfly, Great Migration, Rescue (Canyon Flight Mission), Stonehenge, and Far Eastern Front (Tokyo Mission). I wished there were more.**

**The ZOE aircraft in red I mentioned above, is the P-1112, in the new CO-OP mission Whale Hunt (Moby Dick Pursuit II).**

**Also, the Morgan aircraft (Designated as** ADFX-01)** was featured at the end of the trailer, with text "UNAVAILABLE", and someone remaking, "I swear I've seen that plane before..." With aircraft warning sounds going off.**

**And finally, PVP! Aces vs. Aces coming in an later update following release.**

**ACI is coming VERY SOON! (May 20 for JPN, and May 28 for World, NTSC is May 27)**

* * *

**But, this is a fanfic, so nothing has changed.**

* * *

Following morning...

The airfield of Rammstein was calm, except for two young adults who are chatting near a QFA-44 locked in a hanger.

"So Rena, how long you've been flying?" Erich asked

"Ever since I was 9. I began to fly with just my thoughts. I could fly with a normal plane sure, but not fully use it as my brother."

"You ever traveled to other areas of the world?"

"You're not using this as an interview are you?"

"Uh… ah…."

Rena smiled, "It's okay, I think this would be good for me to adapt to the social world…. Erich?"

"Yes? You have a question?"

She leaned up to his faced, forcing him to lean back a little, "Do…you ever have a girlfriend?"

"…aha…What… I uh…" He was surprised at her question, "No. I don't."

"Oh…" (Why not? Not that I don't like him having a girlfriend, but still!) "Why not?"

"They don't usually like journalists. Well except for you, who had a boyfriend, right wait… you don't."

She shook her head, "I don't, but…" she blushed and looked away, "I wished I could…."

"Me too." He replied, "It's kinda sad not having someone by your side…." (Maybe Simon's right...)

Rena began to think about her brother's teasing of her liking Erich, _Maybe I'm… in l…__lov….Love…. No! It can't be! _

She began to run to her plane.

"Rena! What are you doing!?" Erich cried after her.

"Oh!" Rena forgot about her companion, "Nothing. Just… uh…checking it that's all."

"Um…okay. I'll wait out here!"

She climbed into the cockpit, to do some thinking.

Erich looked outside of the hanger, where some aircraft are flying over the base...

"Man… Rena is… beautiful… Wha… What am I saying?…. I hope no one heard that."

* * *

**BOOTING SYSTEM**

**MAIN CONSOLE LOADING**

**LOADED **

**READY!**

**LIFE SUPPORT: ONLINE**

**COFFIN SYSTEM: ONLINE**

_Ah, mistress… welcome back. It's been a while. Are we flying again?_

"No… I need to learn more about…Project ZOE."

_Miss Cohen… are you sure you want to? This file is incomplete, and thus the information is outdated._

"Yes. I need to know."

_Very well._

**ARCHIVES**

**WERNHER NOAH ENTERPRISES **

**Project Zone Of Endless**

_Following the start of the automated aircraft factories… the pilots needed for these machines are greatly need. As discussed earlier, many of the regions around Iyuli had been giving volunteers as compensation for Wernher and Noah's contribution. But the aircraft are still being over produced, leading to researchers to make use of control systems as in UAVs. These prototypes were proven successful, but Wernher wanted to enhanced it… so under the supervision of Kacper Cohen..._

"My father…."

_Yes… your father was ordered to lead his team into researching the A.I. aircraft. And thus, the Zone of Endless project was created. These units can be used in any aircraft. Including large scale bombers… this allows the aircraft to operate without a pilot, and reduce the number of deficiency. _

"How many units were built?"

Exact numbers as of now are unknown, but at least 5 aircraft were equipped with the ZOE system. These include the F-4E, the F-16, the A-10A, the F-15C, and the MiG-21bis.

_Along with that, the company began designs on Project Shattered Skies, a project to __use space-based weaponry. _

OLDS….

_Yes… the Orbital Laser Defense System… used to shoot down ICBM rockets, but also for space debris… asteroids around the orbit of the Earth are still vast, and could fall into the atmosphere at anytime, which is the reason why the OLDS was created. _

_Not only that, but backup weapons was used in the same purpose… one was a missile facility in the Indian Ocean, using TLS and ICBMs to intercept any falling fragments. Another was a rail gun, using advanced cruise missiles, based near the Arctic circle. _

I can't believe this… there's still weapons of death…

_Miss Cohen, if I may?_

"Yes, proceed."

_A squadron of fighters was also placed in Wernher forces, a squadron of the F-15S/MTDs. It's name was Artemis…._

!

Artemis...

_"this is Artemis flight of the UNF…."_

"I think this will do. Thank you. Commence logoff and shutdown procedures."

_Very well, but may I say something, Miss Cohen._

"Sure, what might that be?"

_That Erich Jager you been with… he is sure a nice fellow to be with._

"Hey! Why is everyone teasing me on this matter?" Rena asked herself as she climbed out of the cockpit...

_…Rena… __Always trusts your friends… especially Nagase..._

* * *

Hanger 2- QFA-44

As soon as Rena climbed out, and came down to the ground, Erich walked up to her, "What did you do in there?"

She just replied, "Just to think of something."

The two of them walk outside of the hanger, and leaned on the door.

"Do you like staying with us?" Rena asked

"I kinda do. Especially since I get to be with you." He responded

"Huh?"

"Uh… did I just said that? Eh…heh… heh…" He got all nervous.

She giggled, and chuckled, and then…. Erich laughed along too.

Then, they see Simon walking toward them

"Simon, how are you?" Rena greeted

He replied, "I'm fine." And he leaned against the hanger door, "I don't know why they keep reprimanding me any more. Everyone knows that I'm going to be stuck at Lieutenant forever... So, Rena, Erich; how are you two doing?"

"We're fine, but I'm kinda sad that I can't fly."

"I know..." And Simon rubbed her head like a puppy, making her blush, "Let's go inside the base. Meet Nagase and the others."

"Okay."

* * *

In the crew room, a song was playing, loud enough for everyone to hear.

_there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face

Nagase, Slash, Viper, and Bronco, are all listening to the song, when the the three new guys entered

"Hey, guys." Viper called out

"Man... I love this song. Soothes me." Bronco commented, "I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"Yeah I like these American songs." Erich commented, "Don't you Rena?"

"Yeah...I like them..."

"I wonder who would be part of the squad now." Bronco wondered, "We need another pilot."

"How about Artyom? He's a good pilot." Simon suggested

"No. He's a Russian Air Force pilot." Viper denied.

"Oh.. Kei, John, remember the time we've faced Stonehenge?" Simon asked

"Yeah, why's that, Reaper?" Slash coldly asked

"Just a thought..."

"I'm going to the hanger." And he walked out of the room.

"You okay, Nagase?" Viper asked

"I'm fine..." She quietly replied

Rena sat next to her, looking at her reading a book, "Whatca reading?"

"A Blue Dove for the Princess. A story of the Razgriz demon."

"Oh I've read that book! Erich you want to read it?"

"Uh...maybe next time." Erich politely replied.

All of a sudden, alarms began blaring

"Aww... man... an air raid! You got to be kidding me!" Bronco complained

* * *

**BGM: Briefing IV (Ace Combat Zero OST)**

**Briefing****  
**

**Ridgebacks Squadron**

**This is an emergency! Enemy aircraft have been sighted attacking Rammstein Air Base. Sortie at once!**

* * *

**Defense**

**September 30, 2019**

**Rammstein Air Base**

**Time: 2050 (Local)**

**Mission Clear Objective: **

**Defend airbase**

* * *

**2nd Lieutenant Kei 'Edge' Nagase**

**Ridgeback Squadron**

"Scramble the air units! Ridgeback Squadron is on the tarmac! Get them up in the air!"

"Fencer, get going!" I shouted

"The plane in front of me isn't going! Bone Arrow 5, get moving!"

"Enemy planes incoming!" Viper yelled

I look to my right, and see A-10As strafing us...

A plane in front of me explodes...

"No!... We've lost Bone 5! Bone 6 is incombat-effective! Ridgebacks go! Before we lose the runway! Go now!" The radio crackled

...

"What about Rena and Simon?" I asked

"Forget them." Slash replied, "Don't care about those pirates!"

Viper then reassured me, "They're fine. They won't be fighting though. They're still grounded."

No...Rena... Simon...

"Now! First wave is passing by!"

"Edge! Scramble! Emergency launch, hurry!"

**CLEARED FOR TAKEOFF**

My pushed my throttle to the max...

140...

170! I pulled on the stick, and my plane flew toward the sky...

"Ridgebacks! Altitude restrictions canceled!"

**Mission Start**

"This is Goodfellow! Ridgebacks, defend the base!"

"Viper to Edge, we have enemy forces inbound from the East!"

"Edge, roger."

I turned my plane to see many planes inbound.

"Firing!" I fired my 6 XMAAs, at the 20 planes, taking 6 down.

The rest zoomed past my angel... and attacked the other planes...

Slash's fighter all of a sudden took down 5 more planes. Fencer and Axeman both scored a kill.

The Pirate...no... privateers are doing good too.

Soon enough... all of the first wave of enemy fighters are shot down.

"This is Captain Ford, replacement leader of Bone Arrow Squadron, is the airspace secured?"

"Negative! We are under air attack!" The airbase responded

"I trust you'll keep the base safe?" They asked us

"Roger that." Slash responded

"Good."

"Let's go!" Slash ordered, "That means you too Nagase. Now that the pirates Reaper is grounded, you should be able to win this battle."

...

"Kei. You're doing great. Keep going." Simon... "You're becoming like me."

I... don't know what to say...

"Ignore him Nagase." Slash responded

...

I looked back at the base...still in one piece. That's when I see something moving... Two planes... Grey... Blue...white...

Simon...Rena...

They took off. They're joining the fight!

"This is Reaper, the base commander gave us permission to fight."

"Kei, I hope we can just fly." Rena dreamed, "No fighting. Just flying together in peace time."

...Just fly...

"Me too."

"Look at the hanger!" Fencer shouted, "Who's flying that Flanker!?"

I looked at a Su-35, coming out of a hanger, taxing to a runway.

"This is Sokov. VVS just transferred me to the squadron. I'm taking off!"

"This is Viper, roger. We'll cover you as you take off."

"Roger."

**Mission Update**

"Hey Reaper, your cousin is coming up. Are we gonna just sit and watch?" Viper joked

"You kidding, right? Let's go help him!" Rena replied, "Kei, will you help?"

I respond, "Yeah. Let's go!"

We head over to defend Sokov. I look at my radar, and see 14 radar contacts. I armed my missiles, and fired. 5 went down. One went on my tail.

"I'll get him!" Simon reported

"I'm fine." I responded. I can't have him as my shining knight in armor.

I pulled my throttle to hover, and pulled the stick to elevate... my plane raised... the the enemy zoomed into my gunsight.

I fired my cannons... ripping off the wings of that fighter.

"Edge, target down!"

"...guess I don't need to protect every one..." Simon whispered.

I turned my head, and see his raptor, flying in the dusk sky. Dancing, with the angels...

"Kei!" I see Rena flew up beside me, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied, "We still got a fight to finish."

"Right, sorry."

"System checks.. okay..." Sokov checked, "Engine's good. Ejection system's good."

I see him on the runway, preparing to take off.

"This is Sokov to Reaper, Edge. Can you see me?"

Simon replied, "I can see you, you're clear."

I also responded, "Copy, I see you too."

"Roger. Takeoff position...engines full power!"

The airfield was trying to stop him, "Stop! Come back!... No! Let him go."

I see the Flanker now in the sky, "This is Captain Artyom Sokov, Callsign 'Falco'. Command, this is 'Falco', I'll be joining Bone Arrow Squadron. Designation 'Bone Arrow 2.'"

"Roger that. Viper, you know what to do." Goodfellow responded

I see Sokov, Rena, and Simon forming a formation with me, with Reaper as flight leader, and me as his wingman.

"Nagase, you'll be my wingman?" Simon asked

I thought about it, "Well... I not so sure about that..."

"This is Captain Ford, I'm arriving at the airbase. What's the status of Bone Arrow Squadron?"

The base commander responded, "Bone Arrow 5 and 6 are dead! Captain Sokov of the Russian Air Force also just transferred in as Bone Arrow 2."

"I see... I'm out of fuel. I need clearance to land."

"Negative! We're under air attack! You can't land..."

"All aircraft, cover my landing."

Simon snapped at this, "What... are you nuts!?"

I looked at the radar... 10 aircraft closing in from Fords direction, "Enemy planes approaching..."

"Second Lieutenant Cohen, is that you?"

"... yes sir..."

"I'll be sure to rip off your wings after I lan...zzzzz..."

I looked towards Ford... his plane shot with bullets... the plane engulfed in flames.

Goodfellow tried to contact him, "Ford. Captain, respond!"

"The Captain's going down! He's been shot down!" Viper exclaimed

"Third wave approaching! Ridgebacks! Bone Arrow! We need assistance!" The base commander cried out

"And I thought he was tough and angry." Bronco remarked

"That's because we disobeyed his orders." Sokov reminded

"Right."

"This is Slash to all allied aircraft, defend the airbase."

"This is Reaper, I see 2 more flights of aircraft coming in from the East. Looks like they're fighters, MiG-31s."

"I got this." Sokov replied, and he broke off to engage them.

"Artyom!" Rena called out to him, "He's gonna get himself killed!" She broke off to assist.

"Great... looks like the Reaper's family isn't so great after all." Slash commented

"HEY!" Reaper snapped, "What's that supposed to mean!?" And he broke off to engage, leaving Viper, Bronco, and my squadron to engage the remaining fighters...

Should I help them, or help the others?

Simon, or John?

Face 10 F-18s, or 8 MiG-31s?

Is this some kind of life decision? Who should I follow... Simon treated me like a friend, Slash treated me as if I'm... expendable...

"Nagase?" Viper contacted me, "Switch to 118.04 MHz."

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded

"That's Simon's and Rena's frequency. They told me to give it to you."

Their frequency. Why would they give it to me?

118... point 04 megahertz...

"..z. ... Sokov you idiot! You can't just plunge into the fray!... You do all the time kid... That's because I had a good plane, and good skills... I got the same thing as you, but Rena has the better plane." I can hear Simon and Artyom argue.

"Um... guys... we all are good in flying." Rena reasoned, "Even your wingmen."

"You're right." Simon apologized, "I'm sorry Rena. I can get very emotional."

"It's okay... it's just like in Africa."

"And the canyon."

I remember the canyon. Where Simon was attacked by Rena... and fell prey to her superior plane...

He saved me...

"Enemy 31 to the left!" Sokov alerted

"I see him!" Rena responded, "Engaging!"

"Reaper, you got one on your tail!"

"I see him! I'm gonna shake him off somehow!"

Rena shot down the Foxhound. Sokov, also took three down. But the remaining MiGs are on Simon.

"You got four on your tail!" Bronco exclaimed

Cohen replied, "You think I don't know that!? I can't shake them! Speed... 200... I could attempt a Kulbit...BANG! Oh...crud! I took a hit... Stick's sluggish... I need some help here!"

This is my chance! I sped towards them... and fired my cannons... I fired all of my missiles at the four bogeys... 6 missiles took down three of them, while the 2 standards miss. My cannons continued to fire... and it hit the wing of the MiG... it ripped off... and the plane began to roll uncontrollably down towards the ground...

"Huh? Who..." Simon stuttered.

I flew up to his left wing... and see him in the cockpit.

"Kei? You... saved me... Wow... Thank you..."

I smiled..."Hey, now we're even..."

"This is the base commander, the enemy forces are retreating! Thank you for protecting our base..."

"This is Goodfellow. We now have a possible location on the enemy forces... Report to the briefing room as soon as you touched down."

"As I was saying... thank you for protecting our base."

* * *

"Edge, begin landing checks. You're clear to land."

**CLEARED FOR LANDING**

I approached the runway... and activated the vertical flight mode...

Speed steadily reached 150...

Altitude slowly decreased... 200...150...100...60...30...

Touchdown!

"Perfect, Edge! Standby, and prepare for next sortie."

* * *

**Debrief**

**This is for Ridgebacks Squadron. Thanks to your efforts, Rammstein Air Base is safe. You are to continue service with the Bone Arrow squadron. 'Single Line' the team of both squadrons, have been shown to be a huge impact on enemy forces, and a large boost of morale to our forces. Your payment has been immediately transferred. **

**Bone Arrow squadron, has lost their new recruits, as well as their new squadron leader. Captain Artyom Sokov of the VVS has been approved to transfer into Arrows and Bone Arrows as Bone 2. Also, Rena Cohen, has shown signs of courage, and loyalty to the UNF, but most importantly, her family. She is then to be instated as Bone Arrow 5, and as "Reaper's" wingman.**

**The enemy forces had been found heading in the direction of North Africa. You are to head there immediately... as soon as you are repaired and rearmed...**

**Emergency**** Transmission from Command... **

**OLDS sighted changing orbit. Possible control from surface.**

* * *

I waited in the hanger as the crew repaired my F-3 Shinden II... named after the J7W Shinden... the prototype aircraft in WWII...

"Kei..." Simon walked up to me...

"Simon..."

"I... I just wanted to thank you... for saving me..."

"It's not big deal... you saved me in Iyuli... "

"Okay guys! Your planes are ready!" the crew chief informed, "Time to go!"

"Wanna continue this later?" I asked

"Sure... how about in the air?.." He responded

"That would be nice..."

* * *

**Did you figured out the other pairing? It should be obvious... **

**If you don't know about the frequency, here's the reference: 118.04 -Ace Combat.04\- 118th Tactical Fighter Wing**

**Perhaps there are more single-player missions, just as a teaser, so they won't spoil the rest.**

**The F-3 is a great fighter...multirole... something like that. I hope to get the model kit of it, which is also the Ridgebacks Edition. It's 3,600 Yen... so...yeah... and I want to get another model kit: the Santa Cruz from Toaru Hikuushi e no Tsuioku (known as The Princess and the Pilot in English countries). **

**If you don't know, this is based off of AC5's First Flight... with differences of course...**

**Also, if you didn't already seen it, but the 'Digital Hollywood' performances of "ISAF", "The Journey Home", and "Zero" are now available on PSN. You can also watch on UWSP JasonChan's ACI channel.**

**For ****super weapons, I had included the super weapons from Ace Combat 4, 5 (Similar), 6, and Zero. Can you guess them? Only some of them are used.**

**I'll see you next time Aces! **


	5. Author's Note

**Hello, this is a A/N chapter**.

**Happy 15th anniversary to Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere (JPN)! And, happy launch to Ace Combat Infinity (NSTC), PAL is coming on the 28th.**

**In this page, I'll go over the next chapters in the fanfic.**

**1\. I will go over mission 3 of the official release, as well as the mission of Area B7R (6-8) in upcoming chapters**

**Next chapter: North Africa - Reveal of ZOE aircraft**

**2\. I'm including super weapons from AC4,AC5,AC6, and ACZ, or their ACI equivalent.**

**Next super weapon: P-112 Type 1 (B7R - Flashback) / Scinfaxi/Hirmfaxi Class submarine carrier**

**And 3. The game itself**

**What do you think of everything so far? Let me know. If you want, you can give a list of all of Ace Combat references per chapter, I already gave a few.**

**Feel free to ask questions, and I'll answer them via PM, or on the next chapter.**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**SPECIAL RAID!**

**MISSION: MOBY DICK ASSAULT III**

**DIFFERENCE: Laser Units**

**EXTREMELY RARE**

* * *

**Special Challenge: ADFX-01 Morgan Block 1**

**After accepting, complete 30 CO-OP missions to receive.**

**Note: TLS has only one shot**

* * *

**And now for ACI's Ending Cutscene of Mission 5. Don't want slight spoilers, then skip this.**

* * *

**"If you're the top earner, you get first priority, over everyone else... you want money, you want fame..."**

**REAPER EMBLEM VIEW "Ribbon"**

**"Then you have to outdo our ace here..."**

**...**

**DATALINK CONTROL SYSTEM**

**-OUT OF RANGE-**

**DISCONNECTED**

**CONNECTION NOT FOUND**

**WAITING FOR COMMUNICATIONS SATELITE**

**"24 hours until reactivation"**

**"What? Ah, that's no fun..."**

**"Please, be patient master..."**

**...Next...**

**"Enemy fighter squadron taking off from South America. They're flying towards US territory. You will meet in Area** **B7R in the Nevada Wastelands."**

**"Gotcha Ribbon!"**

**"Is that..."**

**"Above..."**

**"There's something new on radar!"**

**"Holy..."**

**...**

**"I have my fill of this sight 20 years ago..."**

**...**

**ACE COMBAT INFINITY**

**"We have some time before deployment. Make sure your craft is fully prepared for combat..."**

* * *

**Remember guys, this is a free-to-play game. The campaign will require Stock Fuel, AND credits to ****continue. But for 2000 Yen (About 18 USD), you will play missions 1-8 with no requirements, with the Unlimited Campaign Play Ticket. What's the advantages of that? Well...**

**1: You support the game, and Project Aces, meaning it could result in more content.**

**2: You save on more Fuel units, which means more CO-OP missions, increasing your chances to get the ADFX-01 Morgan Block 1 (Valid till August 5, 2014).**

**And Finally, 3: You can get the Reaper "Ribbon" Emblem from the ending cutscene in mission 5. (Not sure if you can get it without it)**

* * *

**That's probably it. I not updating any of my stories at least till the end of May. **

**Anyways, my next update is to my Angel Beats! fanfic, then my Call of Duty one. That's the order.**

**Order (Next chapters)**

**Angel Beats! (Iwasawa's song)**

**Call of Duty (Research)**

**Ace Combat (Zone of Endless)**

**So please wait, and be patient.**

**I'll see you again guys!**

**WWII Enthusiast **


	6. Zone of Endless

**Hello. This is WWII Enthusiast with Ace Combat Infinity: Zone of Endless.**

**Name should be enough explaining.**

* * *

**Apparently, Kacper Cohen is the head of Sons of Troia, and the new USEA Federation. So much for my story idea... not? It's a fanfic, so it doesn't affect this at all... okay maybe a little. I had made 'Single Line' as BOTH Bone Arrow and Ridgebacks, which is really just Ridgebacks, as they rarely broke their formation, and Ridgebacks as a mercenary force as well, rather than an actual squadron.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, it does help me out.**

**All right enough, time to get started.**

* * *

**LOAD SYS**

**BOOT MENU**

**AROWS OC SYSTEM**

**LOADING PROGRAM**

**Arrows Air Defense and Security**

**Bone Arrow Squadron**

**This will only be a short briefing. You'll be informed on the mission on route to North Africa. Short story... engage any enemies you come across.**

* * *

**AIRCRAFT SELECTION**

**1\. RENTAL SET - T-50 PAK FA 'NO EMBLEM' - QAAM - 16**

**2\. CUSTOM SET - F-22A Raptor 'REAPER' - XMAA - 40**

**AIRCRAFT SELECTED - 2**

* * *

**Zone of Endless**

**October 1, 2019**

**North Africa**

**Time: 0231 (Local)**

**Mission Clear Objective:**

**Stop enemy retreat**

* * *

**2nd Lieutenant Simon 'Reaper' Cohen**

**Bone Arrow Squadron**

"All planes, we are beginning the briefing." Sky-Eye reported

**In Flight Briefing**

**Enemy fighters are spotted heading towards North Africa, after failing the attack on Rammstein Airbase. The reasons for this is unknown. Nevertheless, unless these terrorists are dealt with, we will not end this crisis. So, your mission is to shot down any and all aircraft. We have reports of massive clouds in the area. Visibility will be poor, so watch your H.U.D.**

**Aircraft on Station:**

**Bone Arrow Squadron:**

**'Viper' - MiG-21bis**

**'Falco' - Su-35**

**'Bronco' - F-16F**

**'Reaper' - F-22A**

**'Camilla' - QFA-44**

**Ridgebacks Squadron (F-3):**

**'Slash'**

**'Edge'**

**'Fencer'**

**'Axeman'**

**Sky-Eye (E-767)**

* * *

**A/N: Pretend this is a cutscene**

**Bone Arrow - UNICS**

"This is Viper, we are over mission area. No sign of enemy fighters yet."

"Yet it's pitch black. I can't see anything." I complained, "We sure picked a bad time to hunt."

Fencer responded, "No man. That's good for you. They won't be able to see the Reaper till it's too late, when you already slash them with your scythe."

"Good? I still have to find them."

"Edge to Reaper, what's your location?" The radio cracked.

"We're scanning the Egyptian airspace now. Above the Suez Canal." I answered

**Ridgeback - UNF**

"Roger, we're scanning the Mediterranean, just North of you. Call in if you need us."

Axeman then joked, "That won't happen Edge. Your man is like King Author."

"Don't say that. More like..."

Rena guessed, "A knight?"

"...uh..."

"Cut the chatter you guys." Slash commanded.

"Roger, sorry."

I continue to look through my canopy, at nothing but grey and black ahead... I look downward to see the Suez Canal, and the city around it.

Rena commented "You can see the stars... So... pretty."

I look at the sky... and see many consolations.

"I want to see the Southern Cross." Rena dreamed, "I heard that's how you got your call sign, Artyom."

"Yeah. I visited some relatives in the Southern Hemisphere, and they show me the Crux, the 'Southern Cross'. They told of the Falcon Squadron, a mercenary squadron that protects South America. A bird. I like birds, and planes. So when wanting a call sign, I picked Falco." Artyom explained

"But," I reasoned, "Why not 'Falcon'."

"It's the name of your F-16."

"Right." I agreed.

* * *

Rena "Camilla" Cohen

QFA-44 Nosferatu

Hey... is the OLDS really still active?

_Yes. It's still active. I can confirm from the enemy transmissions. The Orbital Laser Defense System is still active._

But... I was controlling it...

_It may be possible that after your fight with Simon, that the enemy seized control of the weapon itself, and it's emergency control complex._

Maybe... thank you...um...

_Something wrong, Rena?_

I should give you a name...

_Is there a need? I'm a program. An A.I. I do not have the need to hold a name._

I should give you something I could call you by. I can't address a voice without a name...

_Very well... You may choose what my name will be._

Let's see... hm... oh, I know... how about 'Nemo'?

_'Nemo'... meaning 'no man' or 'no one'..._

It fits you well. You are not an actual human.

_Very well Rena. You can call me 'Nemo'..._

* * *

**MISSION START**

**BGM: Shall Defend - ACAH**

"This is Viper, eh... I think I might retire after this."

"HUH!?" Everyone gasped

"You actually thought of retiring!?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah... I'm getting way too old for this."

"How old are you again?" Rena asked.

But Bronco just said, "Ah, you'll be back when you gamble all of your money away."

"Ah shut up." Viper responded.

Then, my radar lit up.

"This is Bone Arrow 4," I got on the radio, "I'm seeing a group of fighters on the radar. About 20 plus, all heading towards the direction of Madagascar."

"This is Sky-Eye, Bone Arrow, intercept that flight."

"Viper, roger. Let's move!" Viper activated afterburners, along with Sokov. I proceeded after them.

"Simon, I should tell you something..." Rena contacted me.

I responded, "Do you think that can wait? We're currently on a mission."

"No. It's important."

"Okay... what is it?"

"It's about that 'Project ZOE'. It's..."

"SIMON! RENA! WE NEED YOU HERE NOW!" Bronco yelled out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There's a lot of them! FOXHOUNDS! FLANKERS! ALMOST EVERYTHING! GET HERE QUICK!"

"Damn! Sorry Rena, that will have to wait." I said as I activated my after burners.

"Right. We need to focus on what's happening now." She replied.

"This is Ridgeback 2, Reaper, Camilla... are you in trouble?" Edge contacted

"This is Camilla, we got this. We'll hold out here, just continue your search. There may be another flight."

"Roger."

We broke through some clouds... to see a massive dogfight. Transport Planes... And 20 planes... fighters... just beneath us...

I look at Rena's plane... and saw her ADMMM armed...

"Let's go!" Rena said with a somewhat enthusiastic voice.

I smiled, "Right!" I armed my missiles... and we dived...

I look up and see Rena firing her missiles... sending them off into the transports...

I look ahead and see a escort fighter right near it... cluelessly cruising in the sky. I fired my cannons... it's tracers flying, and hits the wing... it breaks off... and sends it towards the ground...

I pulled up, and continued my high speed attack... firing missiles, guns, zooming by the large crafts... in such a speed carried by the energy obtain from such a dive... I pulled on the stick, and that energy was mostly lost... sending me upward towards the stars... I pulled on the stick again, and cut the throttle... forcing me into a stall...

**CAUTION!**

**STALLING! INCREASE POWER!**

My nose dropped downward towards the ground... I slammed the throttle back to max. I pulled my plane to a 5 degree dive... and sending me back towards the group... Rena's plane... firing EML and ADMMMs taking down transport after transport... and doing it very close to the target itself... Viper, Falco, and Bronco, dogfighting in the air... and me... Reaper... striking like a bird...

"This is Sky-Eye. Bone Arrow Squadron is engaging an enemy transport flight. Ridgebacks, report status."

"This is Slash, we had no sighting of enemy forces at this time."

"Roger, you may support Bone Arrow Squadron."

"Roger that, Let's go save these pirates."

"Great," I complained, "Now they're coming to 'save us'."

I see a plane in flames past me. Then, up above, I see a Su-27 zoom past. I pulled on my stick, and placed my self behind him.

"It's the Grim Reaper! He's on my tail!" The enemy radio cried

I fired my cannons, and the bullets ripped through the plane... creating holes throughout the multimillion dollar craft. It ruptured into a flame...

"He got me! AHH...zzz..."

Then another enemy commented, "We got ourselves some odd looking planes. Must be loaded with customizations."

Another pilot then remarked, "I swear I seen that plane before...that Butterfly emblem..."

"That's Camilla! The backstabber! Go after the odd looking plane!"

"Odd!?" Rena gasped, "What..."

All of a sudden, 10 fighters converged on the QFA-44. I look to my right and see Rena evading missiles and bullets.

"Gah! I'm in trouble! Need help!"

"Damn! Guys! We need to help her!" I yelled out

"I got two on my tail! I can't shake them!" Viper called out.

Artyom also concurred, "I can't help you Simon! I got my own problem!"

"This is Bone 3, on my way! I see them... arming missiles!" Bronco responded

I got on his wing, and armed my XMAAs.

Rena suddenly shouted out, "My ECM is shot! Please... save me!"

My hands tighten around the sticks...

Come on... lock on...

Almost... there...

Clear tone!

"FOX 3!" I fired my missiles

Bronco concurred, "FIRE!"

About 8 missiles zoomed towards the enemy fighters, and all hit it's mark. Only two fighters still stand.

"What happened!?" They wondered, "It's the Reaper! After him!"

The two planes jinked hard. One went up, one went down.

Then warnings went off. One of them was behind us.

"Watch it Reaper!" Bronco warned.

I banked hard left and right, dodging bullets and missiles...

I centered my plane, and pulled a Kublit. I pulled my trigger of my guns... and fired while doing the maneuver...

As my flip finished, my guns start to hit the Flanker. The tail caught in flames and the wings filled with holes... the plane climbed up rapidly... then spiraled out of control towards the ground.

Then, a flanker zoomed past firing rounds... I pulled another Kublit and reposition my self behind it. I fired my guns, and armed my missiles. The flanker jinked hard upward like a Hammerhead...

I reset my G-Limiter and pulled a Cobra... and find my self face to face with the enemy plane. I fired my cannons, as the plane tried to complete the maneuver. But it spiraled out of control, and was caught ablaze. I pressed my fingers on the stick, and launch two more missiles at it. It struck the plane and it exploded.

"… Thank you…" Rena whispered.

I asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Can't use ECM anymore. My plane is damaged slightly. I can still fight."

"Good. Rena, about what you said…"

"Later, okay? I'll tell you when we're done."

"Roger."

Radar picked up 10 fighters remaining.

"This is Viper, All transports are shot down. Now we're picking off the stragglers."

Sky-Eye responded, "Roger that."

Slash then reported, "This is Slash, I heard you were in a little trouble, pirates. That's what happens when you don't care for your wingmen."

"Ah, we squad leaders are just there to give them a little shove when need be. How am I supposed to retire if I can't have these guys fend for themselves, huh?"

"You're not wrong. But your way off doing it is a little too frequent."

I head towards the final group of fighters. All Su-27s.

"They must really love Flankers." I thought

"Yeah." Edge agreed.

I fired my 4AAMs and missiles. Usually they miss, but that's just what I need. Fear. Fear makes mistakes, Fear marks death.

"It's the Reaper! It's all over!" An enemy pilot yelled out.

I flew towards a flanker and fired my guns. The plane tried to evade. It banked left, and banked right. But eventually, his right breaks off, overcome with stress. The plane spins into a dive, and spirals to its death. It was his fear, which marked his death.

"Does making someone rip his own wing off, count as a kill?" I asked on the radio.

Edge responded, "It you got a hit on him, yes."

"Okay, so I think I got a bullet in his fuselage. So I got a kill, right?"

"Yep."

"Nice. It's like in World War 2. You get one hit, and you're dead."

"That's only with a High Explosive round. And that your plane is fragile."

"Right, right."

"One target remaining." Sky-Eye reported

A flanker wandered aimlessly into view.

"The last one's mine!" Rena called out

"No it ain't! I still got money to make!" Viper denied

"Sorry pirates." Slash moved in for the kill

But Artyom blocked him off, "Not on my watch!"

This is getting silly… I armed my missiles to take it out, but it suddenly exploded.

"What the…" Was all I said

"Hands off… men."

"Oh, did we irritate you Kei? I thought you were all calm and business like." I teased

She sighed, "It's only because it's taking too long to take out a single plane."

"This is Sky-Eye, all targets are eliminated."

* * *

**Cutscene: 40 miles south of the UNF forces**

"Activate Z.O.E. Codenames: Airman, Airman First, Senior Airman, Lieutenant."

"Roger, activating"

**Zone of Endless**

**Launch fighters:**

**F-4E **

**F-16**

**MiG-21bis**

**F-15C**

"Set skill range to variable. Have the fighters engage and destroy the enemy."

"Yes sir."

**Skill Range: Variable (Necessary to engage enemies without fail)**

**Mission Objective: Destroy all fighters**

* * *

**Mission Update**

**BGM: Zone of Endless - AC3DS**

"This is Sky-Eye, we got 4 fighters approaching at high speed."

I look on my radar, to see the 4 hostiles, all different planes.

"Ridgeback and Bone Arrow flights, engage and destroy the hostile aircraft."

"Red bodies... That's just crazy..." Sokov commented

We all fired our missiles at them, but they suddenly engage maneuvers that are impossible.

"What the..."

"Chto za..."

"Nada..."

"What the hell's going on!?" Were all of us yelling out.

"Goodfellow, what's going on!?" He responded

I answered, "These guys are inhuman! It's like some kind of crazy superhuman pilots! ack...ack..." My throat began to ache, "Man... that yelling was screwing up my voice... Omega... I miss that voice..."

"Take them two on one!" Viper ordered, "Edge, Reaper, take on the Eagle!"

I see the F-15, and start to fight with it.

"Come on, let's see what you're made of." I taunted.

I fired my missiles, but the plane pulled a crazy kublit... like a super fast one!

Edge exclaimed, "He actually dodged that!?"

Edge began to fire as well, to no avail.

"He dodged it again! Who the hell's piloting that thing!?" I exclaimed in disbelief

" It's like Rena! But crazier!"

I remember...

"Rena! Can you somehow take down these planes?" I asked

She replied, "I could! But the G-Forces would limit my flying style for only 60 seconds!"

"These guys are going more than 60 seconds!" Bronco complained.

My plane starts to act sluggish from the excessive strain on the airframe.

All of a sudden, a radio transmission came out, "60 seconds till evaluation completion."

"This is Slash, the other enemy planes are destroyed."

"One target remaining." Sky-Eye reported

"Edge, you need assistance?"

"Negative." She declined, "Reaper and I got this."

"... If you say so."

I thought of two ways to do this.

One: Survive for 60 seconds.  
Two: The bait and switch.

"Edge... I'll draw his fire."

"Reaper?"

"I'll come in front of him, and you take him out."

"Wait no! That's suicide!" Rena denied

"Trust me..." I said, and I flew off into the open...

I see the plane on the radar... turning towards me...

Come on... take the bait...

**WARNING! **

**MISSILE ALERT!**

I launched every single countermeasure, hoping it will divert the inbound missiles.

Some did, others didn't

A large explosion shook my plane...

**WARNING!  
**

**DAMAGE CRITICAL!**

The plane began to lose altitude... As the enemy plane past by...

I moved my hand over the flight stick, and fired my missiles...

**TARGET HIT**

**DESTROYED BY RIDGEBACKS 2**

"Bone Arrow 4! Respond!" Goodfellow tried to contact me

"This is Reaper, I'm hit... my plane is trashed..."

"Reaper..." I look to my right, and see Edge on my wing, "Sorry... I wasn't fast enough."

"It's okay..."

"Bail out, Simon."

"Right. Bone Arrow 4, bailing out." I moved my hands over the ejection handle, and pulled it.

The canopy bursted open, as I was launched above my plane, as it dived down to the ground...

Plane number 3... now gone.

Now what? I opened my chute, and looked around... I see the planes moving around the sky.

"This is Edge, we got a confirmed chute. Requesting SAR."

"This is Sky-Eye, roger. Lieutenant Bertz and his team are inbound."

* * *

**Debriefing**

**According to Rena Cohen, Project Zone of Endless, was those red aircraft. They are entirely Artificial Intelligence, meaning they don't need to worry about fatigue. They are merely to gauge our skills to have the enemy pilots a chance to shot them down.**

**The Sons of Troia had now occupied various ****countries of the Southern Eurasian Area, now calling it the 'USEA Federation'. We lost all foothold on the area, and with no eyes out there. Simon's and Rena's father, Kacper Cohen, has agreed to aid us in the military experimental projects. **

**As for Viper, we decided to throw a retirement party for him, as he wanted to visit his ex-wife. We will discuss about the squadron later.**

**Bone Arrow 4 was shot down, resulting in his second plane destroyed, and his most expensive one yet. I wonder what plane he'll fly now? But, he's the best pilot out there.**

* * *

**LOAD SYS**

**BOOT MENU**

**AROWS OC SYSTEM**

**LOADING PROGRAM**

**Goodfellow: Everyone here? A lot of you probably never met before, but just listen up for now. In preparation for the upcoming battles, the UNF requested that both Bone Arrow and Ridgeback joined as a regular force. **

**We'll be regrouped into Task Force 118 "Arrowblades", an independent force. **

**LAUNCHING PROGRAM**

**Task Force 118th "Arrowblades" Briefing **

**All squadrons will be disbanded and regrouped into the force.**

**Slash and Ridgebacks will also be joining us, as well as other squadrons from a multitude of countries.**

**We will still receive rewards for our battle performance.**

**The UNF is now launching "Operation Eternal Skies", a military campaign covering all defense lines in Eurasia. If you're new here, let me make one thing straight:**

**If you're the top earner, you'll get first priority over everyone else. You want money, you want fame... then you'll have to outdo our ace: Reaper**

* * *

**Simon 'Reaper' Cohen**

**Bone Arrow 1**

**Aircraft: F-15E "Reaper [Ribbon]"**

* * *

Rammstein Air Base

I look at my new plane, a F-15E Strike Eagle. So, who will be my R.I.O.?

"HEY! WHO'S PLANE 016!?" The crew chief demanded to know... "THAT PLANE'S NOW BUSTED! BEYOND REPAIR!"

"Ah shut up! I'm now longer flying!" A female voice rang out. I know that voice. "Hey, Reaper."

I look at the voice, and saw her again.

" 'Lanner'..."

**"**Nice to see you again, partner!"

I remember her, short brown hair... brown eyes... and about the same height as Rena.

"Simon, who's she?" I saw Kei, Rena, Artyom, and Erich looking at us.

I dropped my head, before introducing, "This is 'Lanner'. She was my Radar Intercept "Officer"."

"Why the air quotes around 'Officer'?" Erich asked

"She's not an officer. Just an airman..."

"Hey! I'm now a Warrant Officer." Lanner corrected.

"Oh really? I'm been promoted to flight lead, and rank of Captain."

"That's because you get to fly." She pouted

"You could had done better!? You trashed the Tomcat! Which was mine!"

"Who cares? That old plane is now longer in use"

"Hey guys! Time for briefing!" Goodfellow announced

I was surprised, "Already?"

* * *

**Because of the July 17th update, I decided to release this chapter first. **

**PvP, mission 6, and other planes had been released, and also a new co-op mission.**

* * *

**Mission 7 teaser**

**"You'll will meet in Area B7R in the Nevada Wastelands. ****The area's codenamed 'Round Table'."**

**"That's a hell of a crowd."**

**"I'm getting multiple strong heat sources"  
**

**"The Butterfly Master..."**

**"Ribbon?"**

**...**

**"Give them a warm welcome for me, okay?"**

**...**

**Ace Combat Infinity**

**"Isn't it a different pilot!?"**

* * *

**Task Force 118th**

**Bone Arrow:**

**1\. Reaper/ Lanner - F-15E "Reaper [Ribbon]"**

**2\. Falco - Su-35 "Southern Cross"**

**3\. Bronco - F-16F**

**4\. Camilla - QFA-44 "Butterfly"**

**Ridgebacks - F-3 Shinden II**

**1\. Slash **

**2\. Edge**

**3\. Fencer**

**4\. Axeman**

* * *

**Extremely**** sorry for the massive delays, due to writers block, and some other stuff going on in my time. I'm almost done with my other chapters for the rest of the stories, just another chapter only though... **

**Anyway, this is WWII Enthusiast, signing out... hopefully just for a short time.**


	7. Recon Part 1

**Hello, here is the next chapter: Recon. This will be part 1, part 2 will be posted at a later date.**

**I started ACI on July 18th, and decided to go for a play for free play style. Any consequences? Beside the Sortie Fuel conservation, I suffered horrible connections. Despite having a strong internet router and modem, I still get disconnects from PSN and even the game itself, all during the first day.**

**In the end, I stopped Ace Combat Infinity when I had to return the PS3 to a family member on August 2. So, I'll give you some of my stats.**

* * *

**Level: 1st ****Lieutenant #35  
Highest Level Aircraft: F-14A Lvl.4 (50% Research)  
Ranking (CO-OP): 1600s  
Ranking (TDM): 1500s  
**

**Credits: Total Earned 1,400,000  
Current: 140,000**

**Special Aircraft:  
Mirage 2000-5 "White Tiger" (One Star) Lvl.2 (100% Research) 35,700  
ADFX-01 Block 1 Morgan (One Star) Lvl.1 (100% Research) 81,000  
ADFX-01 Morgan (Four Stars) Lvl.1 (I thought they would play "Morgan" from the ACZ OST for the MVP theme if the player uses this plane) **

**Campaign Status:  
Lost Butterfly: S Rank - F-4E Lvl. 1 (Rental Set)  
Great Migration: S Rank - F-4E Lvl. 3 (Custom Set)  
Missions 3-6: Locked (1,400,000 Credits required to unlock)  
Missions 7-8: Coming Soon (1,300,000 Credits also required)**

**Emblem and Nickname: "Reaper"  
Note: Sometimes, my aircraft did not have an emblem on the plane itself. This is possible, by deselecting all emblem choices (Nose, wing, tail), and hitting "Apply".**

**Earned Items:  
MiG-29A Event Skin  
F-2A Event Skin  
F-15C Event Skin #1**

**Ranking Tournaments:**  
**TDM #2: 3100th - 10,000th (Did not finish due to end of playing the game) **  
**CO-OP (F-15C Skin #1) 5001th-10000th**

**The Galm Emblem Plays "Zero" if equipped and selected as MVP... **

**Surely they would play a different song... Like "Galm 2" "Contact", "Merlon" "The Demon Lord of the Round Table", or "Near the Border". "Zero" seems unsuitable for a mission ****complete. **

* * *

**Upcoming Tournament**

**"Summer Festival"  
Prizes:  
AV-8B Event Skin #1  
Gault Emblem  
Indigo Emblem**

**Random Limited Drop - August (Red Crates)**  
**Rafale M "Vent d'Ange" (Angel's Wind - French) (Four Stars - SP)  
F/A-18F Skin #1**

**Upcoming Content (From "Famitsu Feat" Live Stream)**

**IDOLMASTER (14 Pixilated Emblems of the idols of 765 Productions)  
Lancer, Beast, Albireo, and Cocoon squadron emblems from Ace Combat 3DS  
**

**Typhoon Skin (Rot)**

**Special Raid Missions:  
****Variants of Tokyo Martial Law (Ground Assault), Pipeline Destruction (Air Superiority), and Far Eastern Front (Naval Fleet Suppression)**

* * *

**"Commencing further attack on Stonehenge."**

**Update 3 Coming Soon**

**Single Player Mission 7: Area B7R**

**Special Raid: Stonehenge Return I, II (Red Ring), and III (Gold Ring) **

**New Aircraft: Su-33, Su-37, F-14D, ASF-X Shinden II (Standard Aircraft Tree) **

* * *

**Anyway... let's move on.**

* * *

**LAUNCHING PROGRAM**

**TASK FORCE 118 "ARROWBLADES" BRIEFING/DATABASE SYSTEM**

**Alright, time to start the briefing.**

**Since we have no intelligence on the area controlled by the USEAN army, the UNF requested a reconnaissance mission. Unfortunately, we lost our UAVs. So, we need a pilot to conduct another mission.**

**So, Reaper and Lanner will be flying the mission. Bone Arrow 2, 4, and Ridgeback 2 and 3 will be on standby to provide fighter support if needed. **

**There will be multiple observation points: Iyuli, Russia, China, The Indian Ocean, and the Arctic Circle. Regroup at the rendezvous point in the Atlantic Ocean upon finishing your mission. Refueling will be taken if need be. **

**Good luck out there.**

* * *

**AIRCRAFT SELECTION**

**SET 1: SR-71 Blackbird "Reaper [Ribbon]"**

* * *

**Aircraft on Mission**

**Bone Arrow 1 : SR-71**

**Bone Arrow 2: Su-33 (From RFS Admiral Kuznetsov)**

**Bone Arrow 4: QFA-44 (From RFS Admiral Kuznetsov)**

**Ridgeback 2: F-3 (From Charles de Gaulle)**

**Ridgeback 3: F-3 (From Charles de Gaulle)**

* * *

**Naval Vessels on mission**

**UNF European Fleet**

**5 French Cassard-class Frigates**

**5 American Ticonderoga-class Cruisers**

**3 American Zumwalt-class Destroyers**

**Russian Aircraft Carrier Admiral Kuznetsov**

**French Aircraft Carrier Charles de Gaulle **

* * *

Hanger 5

"Good luck, bro." Rena encouraged

"Thanks Rena." Simon replied, "I would have taken you as my co-pilot, but I can't trust Lanner to fly a plane."

"You really can't." Lanner agreed, "I trashed his second plane, remember?"

Simon stepped up into the plane, and geared up his space suit, to help him retain oxygen and body temperature.

He did a final checklist with his co-pilot.

"Tower, Bone Arrow 1 is ready for takeoff."

"This is tower, Bone Arrow 1, you are ready for takeoff."

Simon motioned to the crew, "Let's go!"

They closed the cockpit, and moved the plane to the runway.

Out of the window, the crew looked at the number of people lined up waiting to see them on their mission.

Meanwhile, on the tarmac, the pilot can see 4 planes and a tanker aircraft ready to launch at a moments notice.

"Bone Arrow 1, switch call sign to 'Phantom'. You are cleared for takeoff." The control tower informed

The pilot gave out a response, "Copy. Phantom, cleared for takeoff."

The SR-71 gave a massive roar of it's engines, launching the craft towards the sky.

In the cockpit, the pilot gave out readings...

"280..."

The co-pilot, the recon surveillance officer responded, "Check..."

"V1... Rotate..." He pulled on the stick, and the plane was sent upward... and towards the massive realm of the air.

"And we have liftoff."

"Phantom, radar service terminated. Godspeed and good luck." The tower gave it's final message.

* * *

**Recon**

**October 5, 2019**

**Somewhere**

**Time: 0800 (Local)**

**Mission Clear Objective:**

**Complete Observation Mission**

* * *

"Phantom... in the air." I reported in, as I turn on the outgoing radio, "Good times, right Lanner?"

"Yeah... just like old times." She answered, "Wait, how do we eat?"

"When we're refueling, then YOU can eat. I don't eat unless we're on autopilot at low altitudes. You're lucky, since we used a lot of fuel during takeoff, we need to refuel."

"Yay. Too bad we couldn't eat when in the Phantom II, or the Tomcat."

"That's because we need to hunt down enemies." I reminded

"Phantom, this is the Tanker Plane, refueling operations are now beginning. Please confirm."

"Roger that, Phantom is beginning refueling." Through the small windows, I see the KC-135Q in the horizon.

I turn my heading to match the tanker.

"We see you, Phantom. Prep your plane and prepare for refueling."

I activate the refueling values, just behind the cockpit.

"2 miles to refueling point."

I increased our thrust levels, bringing us closer to the target.

"1 mile to refueling point." The boom operator reported.

I lower the throttle a bit, to slow down the supersonic aircraft.

"50 yards..."

I bend downward to look at the tanker, and see the boom above the cockpit.

"A little high. Not enough room to commence. Descend to 8900 Ft."

I gave the stick a slight push... and the plane tipped downward. Watching the altimeter... it lowered to 8900.

"Perfect! Commencing refueling. Keep within the refueling envelope." The operator reported

Lanner confirmed, "Roger. Refueling commenced. Contact with the boom."

"Okay. It's now time for a long flight. Right Lanner?... Lanner?" I asked.

"Mmhmm... Huh?"

"Are you eating!?"

"Yeah. You told me this is the only time to eat."

"Just be able to hold your leavings in."

"Yeah yeah. At least we can pee." She reminded

"Don't remind me."

"Phantom, this the tanker aircraft, refueling completed. You're clear." The radio sent out

I confirmed, lowering my plane, "Roger that, Phantom is cleared."

Lanner then asked, "What's first?"

"Iyuli. Then Russia, China, Indian Ocean, and finally, the Arctic Circle."

"Seems like we'll need another refueling. Great."

"You'll be eating at that stop too?"

"Not really."

I shook my head, "All right, ascending. Max altitude limit: 80,000Ft. Max speed: Mach 3.3..."

"What? In basic, please?"

"Speed limit is 1,910 Knots."

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"All right, we're here." I reported, "At 88,000 Ft. Begin observation mission."

Lanner confirmed, "Roger, switching on Technical Objective Cameras (TEOC)."

"Leveling off, we'll be moving in a circular motion over the area."

"Copy that... mm... for a small country... nothing out the ordinary."

"Should we look further?" I asked

"Negative. Let's move on to Russia. Maybe we'll find something."

"Copy that... remember OP Gambit?"

"Yeah. You're pretty good for a rookie." She giggled a bit

"You were a rookie too. Why would those drones be checking on Tokyo? There's no noticeable reason to occupy it."

"Could be for OP Liberation. I can't believe Rena was there too. She was controlling the drones right?"

"Yeah. I can't believe she would sing a tune on a open radio. That was kind of careless." I said

"We didn't know who was that. We thought it was civilian."

"Anyway, commence mission. Why Russia?"

"The UN is just cautious." She answered, "Nothing so far..."

"Copy that..."

"Hold on... there's something. It's a... fighter squadron... red bodies..."

"ZOE..."

"Yeah, but... one of those planes looks weird... it doesn't look like anything I ever seen."

I then said, "Let's check on that later... want to go to China? We might be getting low on fuel by the time we get there."

"China? You want to see Stonehenge Type 0? I heard it's pretty cool." She said in a flirty voice

"We already seen Type 3."

"Wait... there's something... a Gravity Dam... it's emptied... but there's some movement."

"That's on the border of Russia and Mongolia... might be under Wernher Noah control."

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

"So, now we're over China... anything you see so far?" I asked

"Uh... yep. Moby Dicks. Many of them."

"What?" I tired to look back, but of course, we can't.

"Three of them. Escorted by Gyges and Kottos... Hold on... there's more of them!"

"How many?"

"Two more... wait. They're in crimson red... it's that a ZOE aircraft?"

I was dumbfounded, "ZOE Aigaion? How would they support such a large scale HCC?"

"One more fleet... this time gold colored... Wait... there's a fighter squadron trying to attack it."

"I'll get the radio up." I said as I turned on the radio.

"This is Red 2, I'm hit! Our missiles are being cut apart! We can't hit the Aigaion! The gold one! It's destroying our missiles! GAH!...zzz..."

The radio went dead...

Lanner was shocked, "How... how can they destroy missiles?"

"I don't know... but we better get out of the area." I said as I turned towards the Indian Ocean, "One more mission, then we refuel."

"Copy that."

I checked fuel status, enough for 5 minutes over the Ocean.

"Five minutes till bingo fuel."

"Heh...That's plenty of time!" Lanner gloated

"Yeah yeah... take your time." I just replied

"I see the Megalith Facility. Seems unmanned... as usual."

"Okay... now to refuel, and head to the Arctic..."

"MISSILE LAUNCH! WE HAVE A MISSILE LAUNCH AT MEGALITH!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shocked.

"IT'S COMING THIS WAY!" She yelled out

I quickly turned the craft... and see the missile streak up just past our nose... We both looked up, and see it soar into the sky.

"Breaking radio silence!" I reported

"Copy!"

I switched on the radio, and reported in, "Command, this is Phantom breaking radio silence! We have a missile launch at the Megalith NEO Interception Facility! I repeat, we have a missile launch at Megalith!"

"Copy that. UNF Vessels are alerted to missile interception attempts..."

All of a sudden, a bright light came down on us... It blinded us, and it was so close to the plane...

The next thing I knew, was a blast.

Boom!...

The plane rocked, starting to lose control.

"Reaper!" Lanner called out

"I got it! I got it!" I said as calm as possible

I fought over the stick, trying to level the plane from it's over stressing barrel roll. It finally evened out.

"That was a beam of light... was that a... laser?" Lanner thought out loud.

"This is Command, we got reports of a laser system activated. It might be a satellite."

"Hang on..." I thought, "Can you put Camilla on?"

"Your squadron has been scrambled, they are heading towards your area. Stand by..."

Then I heard that sweet quiet voice, "Phantom, this is Camilla."

"Camilla, this is Phantom. We hear you. Rena... was that the OLDS?"

"...Yes. It was the Orbital Laser Defense System. A satellite made to destroy space debris. But, Wernher Noah had their own plans. They used it to destroy any high airborne targets, or target the space debris into targets. Like I did in..."

"I know, it's okay. This is Phantom, we are egressing out towards South Africa. Be advised, fuel state is low, requesting refueling."

"This is command, roger. Refueling aircraft are inbound."

"Phantom, roger." I replied

I spoke to Lanner, "We're coming down to 50,000 Ft. We'll be exposed to radar sites."

"Roger that!" Lanner responded, "Make sure we can refuel as fast as possible."

"Don't worry."

"This is Tanker Aircraft. We are coming in on your 12. Turning around for you to refuel."

"Roger that, Tanker. We are coming in at 50,000 Ft. Speed is 500 mph."

"Copy that. Max altitude and speed."

"This is Falco, Camilla and I are coming in with the tanker aircraft." Sokov reported

I soon see the tanker in front, with two aircraft beside it.

"This is Phantom, we're coming in."

As soon as I said it, the plane was underneath the boom.

"Phantom confirmed in position." The tanker reported, "Commence refueling."

I look to my left, and see Rena's plane. To my right, Sokov's Su-33.

"Radar Lock! Radar Lock! We have hostile radar!" Lanner exclaimed

"Enemy fighters! Enemy fighters!" The tanker reported

"There they are. All units, fire your 'Lances'!" The radio crackled.

"Long Range Missiles inbound!" Sokov reported

"BREAK! BREAK! Tanker, bank hard right! Bank hard right! Phantom bank! Angle 50 degrees!"

"Copy that, 50 degrees! High bank angle." I replied, turing the craft in accordance with the tanker

"Speed at 4.7.2. Maintain speed."

"Maintain speed! Copy! 472!"

"We got more missiles inbound! Launch flares. Chaff and flares!"

Rena and Sokov appeared to our left, and launched their countermeasures. Some missiles passed us.

"We need to get out of here!" Lanner exclaimed

"Phantom! We need more time!" The tanker informed.

I checked my fuel tank indicators, "60% full..."

"Missiles! Missiles!" Sokov shouted out, "More incoming!"

"Phantom! Disconnect! Disconnect!" Rena cried out.

"Fuel's 80%! Good enough! Disconnect!" I reported, and push the airplane down, "BREAK BREAK!"

I look to my left, as I leveled the aircraft. Missiles streaked by, and struck the tanker.

It exploded, sending fire and debris everywhere.

I leaned the plane left, and avoid the flaming metal.

"Phantom... report status." Sokov reported

I look at my instruments, "Fuel state is 80%. Enough to reach the Arctic. How's she looking?"

"Hang on..." Sokov's plane came close to us, "No apparent damage. Command, this is Falco, tanker plane is down, Phantom is still up."

"Falco, what's the status on the enemy aircraft?"

"The bandits are long gone."

"Copy that... a... hold on... We got reports on enemy aircraft inbound on your position."

I sighed, "Great... cover's blown. Bone Arrow 2, 4. Requesting escort to next target."

* * *

**End of Playback: 10/5/19 0700 (ZULU)**

**PLAY FILE? 10/5/19 0830 (ZULU) Y/N**

**N**

**SYSTEM - LOGOUT**

**LOGOUT? Y/N**

**Y **

**LOGGING OUT**

**SYSTEM - SHUTDOWN**

**SHUTDOWN? Y/N**

**Y**

**SHUTTING DOWN**


	8. Recon Part 2

**Part 2 of Recon. **

**Farewell Aigiaon. We'll miss you. Even though I never did MDP III. Now, it's facing Stonehenge. I hope we can have Aigiaon again. .**

**Of course, I had missed the special challenges for AC3DS/ Rot emblems/skins, and the iDOLMASTER emblems. Some I couldn't even do. I don't have a T-50, nor a Rafale M. That's a problem with this F2P concept. It never took the account of players joining late. "You snooze, you lose"... Well some of us don't have a PS3 (Including me).**

**The Su-33 -Pirates- Ridgebacks, and Strigon is what ticked me off. It's only 1-200th. Before it was 1-1000th in the CO-OP Tournaments. The TDM Tournament F-15C -Cipher-, I understand. I also understand the response to some of the "Boosting Lobbies", but the 1-200 will have an increased emphasis on spending money.**

* * *

**I don't understand the MVP Themes: **

**Wardog: Unsung Heroes (That's a good choice)  
Galm: Zero (It's okay)  
Ridgebacks: Blue Skies REMIX (Fine, but doesn't seem connected to the story)  
Strigon: MALEBOLGE (It okay, but could use another Strigon theme, other than Liberation of Gracemeria, we all know that's for Garuda)  
****Galm (Head): Morgan (... What? It ****should have been for the actual plane instead... At least make a longer pause between the final chord strum.)**

* * *

**Limited Drops are okay: F-14A -Zipang-, ADFX-01 Morgan, Rafale M -Vent d'Ange-, F-15C -Pixy-. (I'm seeing a pattern, notably Pixy theme aircraft.) It's luck, which I think is fair. If you don't get it, it's bad luck.**

**The new picture is from the Ace Combat Infinity &amp; Series Music Best soundtrack. It had been of course, edited with the site image manager and iPhoto. The soundtrack includes music from the Ace Combat series, and Infinity Remixes (such as Comona, Invincible Fleet, Stonehenge, and Blue Skies). It will be released for JPN users only on September 30, with a special rookie guitar emblem, which has yellow missile smoke.**

**I'm actually getting excited for the upcoming trailer at the Tokyo Game Show. I wonder what will be showcased? Maybe a continuation of the campaign, or upcoming content. We already know that Area 88 is going to be added. If you don't know, it's an manga/anime series.**

* * *

**I decided to put in a quote here from AC5. It kinda ties in to the whole player unfairness in the Ranking Tournaments, and to a story mode character.**

**_"Many pilots have been hailed as aces; only a few have truly earned the title." - 1st Lieutenant Franklin Baelz, Unit B, Independent State Allied Forces _**

* * *

**Anyway... moving on.**

* * *

**SYSTEM START**

**SYSTEM STARTING**

**LOG IN**

**LOGGED IN**

**VIDEO PLAYBACK FILES  
**

**FILE: 10/5/19 0830 (ZULU)**

**DETAILS: BONEARROW 2 "FALCO" Su-33 "Southern Cross" **

**DISPLAY DETAILS: AIRCRAFT**

* * *

**SR-71 "REAPER"**

**QFA-44 "CAMILLA"  
SP WEAPON: ADMM EML ECM **

**Su-33 "FALCO"  
SP WEAPON: HPAA**

**F-3 -RIDGEBACKS- "EDGE/ FENCER"  
SP WEAPON: 6AAM **

* * *

**Allied UNF squadrons**

**Javelin: F/A-18F (From Charles du Gaulle)  
SP WEAPON: 4AAM**

**Rapier: F/A-18F (From Charles du Gaulle)  
SP WEAPON: 4AAM **

**Saber: F-16C (Stationed off Rammstein Airbase)  
SP WEAPON: 4AAM **

* * *

**PLAY FILE? Y/N**

**Y**

**LOADING FILE**

* * *

**Recon**

**October 5, 2019**

**Somewhere Above South Africa**

**Time: 0830 (ZULU)**

**Mission Clear Objective:**

**Escort Observation Plane**

* * *

Bone Arrow 2 "Falco"

"Bone Arrow 2, 4. Requesting escort to next target." Phantom requested

"This is Falco, roger. We'll escort you while you gain altitude."

"Copy... uh... hang on. Rena? Is that... a UNF logo on your plane?"

Rena responded, "Well... I... It's just... I'm now part of the UNF, so I have to use it."

"Right. And they have to put my Reaper emblem on this thing. And they even messed up on the signature."

"Signature?" Me and the other two females asked confused

He sighed, "You know the swiggles of black on the lower half of the emblem? That's my signature of the word 'Reaper'."

"...Oh..."

"Come on guys. Really?"

"Command, this is Bone Arrow 2, we are heading towards Phantom's final waypoint." I reported

"This is command, roger we're sending support units. Ridgeback, Rapier, Javelin and Saber squadrons will be there shortly to assist you."

"Copy that, make it quick. I'm seeing more bandits on radar."

"Roger that. They are taking off now. It'll be 15 minutes."

Lanner then spoke, "Rapier, Javelin, and Saber... Three different types of pilots."

That left me confused, "Huh? What do you mean."

"Goodfellow told us, 'There are three types of aces. Those who take out the high-value target, those who attack any thing in their path, and those who work together with their wingmen.' That will be Saber for high value, Rapier for path, and Javelin for cooperation."

Reaper also commented, "I wouldn't call them aces. They were shot down before... only the flight leads survived."

"Yeah..."

All of a sudden my radar warning went off for long range tracking. I switched to Rena, "Bone Arrow 4, prepare ECM. Stick with Phantom."

She complied, "Roger."

I moved my aircraft to the left, and prepared my HPAAs and missiles.

On my radar, I see a flight of F-15Cs.

"Hostile on our 12. All units, fire your 'lances'!" The radio cracked

Rena remarked, "It's that 'Sniper' squadron. They specialize in long range missiles."

I then launched full on afterburner, "Well, let's see if they're good in dogfights."

**ракета! ракета!**

Missiles...

I look and see missile trails. I merely dived downward, and they overshoot my craft.

"One more time! All units fire!"

More missiles inbound... and I dodge them easily.

"Damn... Well, looks like we got some left!"

I now have visual on them, 6 of them.

"Gotcha." I smirked

I see them in a formation, and armed my HPAAs.

"There's a hostile!" One of them alerted

Too late, and I fired my missiles.

4 missiles.

"Break!"

They tried to evade, but they're not fast enough. All 4 missiles struck my target.

2 of them are destroyed. 4 hostiles left.

"5 and 3 are down! Who is that!?"

"I see him... it's that damn Southern Cross emblem!"

"This is command, reinforcements will there in 5 minutes." The radio crackled

"This is Phantom, I'm at 50,000ft. We're clear from enemy action. Thanks for your support."

I responded, "Roger, that, first drinks are on you."

"Hah hah. We don't drink."

4 Eagles left.

"He's destroying us!" The enemy exclaimed

I rearm my HPAAs, and entered a dogfight with one of them.

"He's on me!"

I fired my cannons, and his wings are getting shredded.

"I'm on him!" His wingman responded

**Внимание! Внимание! Внимание!**

I pulled a Cobra, and found the two in front of me.

"Damn! How did he do that!?"

I fired my missiles, and both of them went down

"Gah! I've lost my controls!..zzz..."

Two left, and they are the leads.

"This is Sniper lead, engage the enemy Sea Flanker."

All of a sudden, Rena reported in, "Two enemies. On your tail."

I replied, "I see them, can you support?"

"Roger, I'll be there soon."

"This is command, reinforcements are here."

"Never mind Rena, I'll have your future sister in law to help me."

"H..Hey!" She said surprised, "Shut up..."

"Enemy reinforcements!" The radio crackled, "They're locked!... I'm hit! I can't bail out!...zzz..."

All of a sudden, planes zoomed over me.

"Look's like the calvary is here." I chuckled.

* * *

**118th Arrowblades F-3 Shinden II "RIDGEBACKS"**

**UNF F/A-18F "JAVELIN" "RAPIER" **

**UNF F-16C "SABER"**

"Fencer to Edge, Bone Arrow pretty much finished the mission." Ridgeback 3 reported, "Now it's just picking off any stragglers."

His flight lead responded, "Roger. All units, this is Ridgeback 2, call sign "Edge". I'll be the flight leader for this mission."

"This is Saber, roger that."

"Javelin, affirmative."

"Rapier, copy."

* * *

As soon as Rena joined up on me, the rest of the flight did.

"Ah, so here is the famous Single Line." I joked

"That also includes you, privateer." Edge reminded

"This is the UNF-affiliated AWACS Heavy Cloud. I'll be directing Combat OPs for all active aircraft." A new voice came in, "Patrol the area for any enemy aircraft."

"Ridgeback 2 here, WILCO." Edge responded.

"All, right. Rena, you're with me." I ordered

"Yes sir." She replied

Edge then talked to her wingman, "Fencer, stay with me. Everyone else, spread out. They could be hiding in the clouds."

"Fencer, roger."

The Navy Blue planes broke to the right, and the other squadrons broke off in different directions.

"Javelin lead to Javelin flight, fan out, 100 meter spread." The radio crackled, "Rapier, maintain course. Saber, divide and conquer."

I remained with Rena, and checked the radar.

"This is Phantom, we're passing over North Africa now, halfway to the mission point." Simon reported

"This is Heavy Cloud, roger. Transfer radio transmissions to Sky-Eye."

"This is Phantom, affirmative. Terminating radio contact."

I see no radar contact... yet.

"Rena, anything?" I asked.

"No... nothing." She said

"This is Bone Arrow 2, we're seeing no fighters on the radar."

The AWACS replied, "Affirmative, all squadrons, head back to the fleet... Huh? We're detecting a lone fighter in the area."

"I see it." I looked at the radar, to see an F-14...

* * *

"Activate Z.O.E. "Captain".

**Zone of Endless**

**Activate: **

**F-14D**

**Mission Objective: Evaluate...adst32! $% Destroy all aircraft**

* * *

**Mission Update**

**BGM: Zone of Endless - AC3DS**

I pulled an 180 to allow the plane to overshoot, and it did.

I quickly look up, and see the plane...

"Red... ZOE! Enemy Zone of Endless plane!"

Edge quickly ordered, "All units, break! Engage the aircraft!"

The plane suddenly pulled maneuvers.

"Damn! It's evading! Watch out for it's missiles!"

I followed it from a distance, and wait for a chance to strike. It pulled into a climb, and slowed down.

"Ogon' lisa dva! Fire fox two!"

I fired my missiles and one struck the engines.

"Hit!" I reported

"Stay focused!" Edge reminded

Rena then got close to it, and began an attack on it.

I gasped, "Рена, ты с ума сошел ?! Вы не справиться с ним!" (Rena, are you crazy?! You're no match to it!)

She just replied, "Watch me."

The ZOE banked left, and Rena followed it. She moved and fired missile after missile. It's as if the G-limiter on her plane is broken. She copied maneuver after maneuver, and then the ZOE was left with little speed in a climb. It tired to speed up and get away, but then... Rena's ADMMs fired. 12 micro missiles sent skyward towards the Super Tomcat, and all struck the plane. I can see the plane again, now with one wing, and starting to slow down, stalling.

But Rena wasn't done. She approached on full afterburner, and then... the ZOE plane exploded in midair. She fired her EML point blank...

"Rena..." was all Edge said...

"Это заставила меня страдать ..." (This is for making me suffer...)

The UNF pilots were stunned, "Camilla... that's the Butterfly... No wonder Reaper had a hard time fighting her..."

Crap... they think Rena is some kind of crazy, mad pilot... but she kinda was like that before...

"This is Heavy Cloud, all hostile craft shot down. Mission completed. Return to the fleet."

* * *

**0953**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

As we approached the UNF European Fleet, I checked my fuel state. 30%... Better land.

I contacted the Admiral Kuznetsov, "Костяная Стрела 2 адмиралу Кузнецову, запросить разрешение на посадку." (Bone Arrow 2 to Admiral Kuznetsov, request permission to land.)

The tower responded, "Костяная Стрела 2, вы ясно приземлиться." (Bone Arrow 2, you're clear to land.)

I then told Rena, "Bone Arrow 4, gear and hook down. Cleared to land."

We approached the fleet from the front. We would do a passing approach over the French carrier, and turn around to land on our carrier.

Then Rena informed, "I see fighters on the Charles de Gaulle. Preparing to launch."

I looked at the French Carrier Charles de Gaulle, an unique carrier. It had been modified to use catapults and carry larger aircraft.

Fencer then responded, "I'll contact them... Charles de Gaulle, il ya des avions à décoller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ... Tour, répondez s'il vous plaît..." (Charles de Gaulle, there are planes about to take off. What's going on?... Tower, please respond ...)

All of a sudden the planes launch... F-14s... heading straight at us!

"Merde!" (Damn!)

Edge quickly ordered, "EVADE! EVADE!"

We broke off in different directions, and try to evade the oncoming aircraft.

But some of us are unlucky...

"Oh...shit!...zzz..."

On the left, I can see two planes going down. A Javelin and a Saber... one of them is a dual-seater... they plummet to the ocean... and the wreckage was never seen again...

"No...no..." Rena gasped...

Edge tried to contact them, "Javelin 4...Saber 3... Please respond... no..."

The radio spoke again, "This is Titan flight. We were ordered to launch immediately. Sorry for the mix-up."

I was angry, "Was little more then a mix-up... suka..."

"Very sorry, sir. I apologize."

But Rena was furious... "Что, черт возьми!? Вы только что убил трех пилотов! Что ебать с тобой!?" (What the hell!? You just killed three pilots! What the %#$! is wrong with you!?)

I immediately scolded her, "Рена! Сдерживать себя!" (Rena! Restrain yourself!)

"But...but... three pilots died..." I never saw Rena like this since Iyuli. Her quiet and shy self... now melted away. I keep forgetting... she lost her childhood...

"This is Heavy Cloud, we sighted enemy strike aircraft heading in to the fleet. Protect them."

I responded, "This is Bone Arrow, roger."

"Ridgeback, roger." Edge responded, "Falco, fuel status."

"Enough for 5, maybe 10 minutes."

"Copy, land if you need to, we'll provide cover. If you go down, the sharks are gonna have a feast on you."

"Ha ha." I joked

"Bone Arrow 4 here... I have little fuel left."

"Bone Arrow 2 to tower." We have to speak English to allow others to know, "Bone Arrow 4 is requesting landing. She is very low on fuel."

"This is Kuznetsov, roger. Bone Arrow 4, you're clear to land."

I got on Rena's wing, and make sure she's good, "Gear's down. Hook is locked in placed."

"This is Fencer, you got fighters incoming! Looks like 29Ks!"

I look ahead, and see MiGs inbound. The carrier version.

"Bone Arrow 2, land immediately. I'll provide cover." I informed

But she argued, "I can fire my weapons."

"Negative, you need to focus on landing."

"Yes sir. Bone Arrow 4, cleared for landing. 3 miles."

I engaged full afterburner, and armed my missiles. I see one MiG, and he going straight at me.

Rookie mistake. I climbed higher, and fired my missiles. He has nowhere to go but up. And he took the bait flawlessly. He climbed into the path of the missiles, still trying to get a lock, and his reward was death.

"2 miles."

I leveled off, and see 2 more. I arm my HPAAs, and engaged them. One went up, and the other down. I went down, and fired my HPAA, and the orange missile struck the aircraft. It was going in a dive, and the missile made sure it kept it that way.

**Внимание! Внимание!**

I look behind, and see the MiG from above firing missiles. I pulled up, and found my self almost feet wet. 500 feet from the water. The missile alarm stopped. The missiles drowned in the water.

I passed by the carrier, and Rena, about to land.

"Half a mile."

I pulled up, and find the MiG almost within firing range, no!

"Enemy MiG..." Rena stated... "Nemo, fire missiles."

Nemo? Rena's AI?

All of a sudden, Rena's dual R-73s fire. The missiles struck the MiG and it fell to the sea just short of the carrier.

I was angry, but stunned, "Rena. I told you not to engage... Good job though..."

I can sense her smiling, "Спасибо" (Thank you)

I circled around the carrier, and see the QFA-44 landed on the deck safety. I made a promise to Simon to protect her today, and I'm man of my word.

"This is Bone Arrow 4, I've landed. Resupply will finished in 5 minutes."

"This is Ridgeback 3 to Bone Arrow 2, We'll cover you as you land."

I responded, "Roger."

I completed the circle, and lined up with the runway. As soon as I did so, I see radar contacts.

"Enemy sighted, Su-33s and MiG-29Ks inbound from the North." I reported

"This is Fencer, roger. We'll cover. Land immediately."

"Copy that."

But then, fighters rushed over me. Trying to fire missiles and bullets.

"Chert!"

"This is the Cassard class AA frigate Jean Bart. We have multiple aircraft coming in from all directions."

I see allied and enemy fighters fight all over the sea, and nearly avoid the ships. The ships tried to hit the enemy, but also miss the friendlies. I can see tracers going in all directions. In front, the deck. I braced myself, and the craft had a sudden jerk backward. I quickly gave a short burst of thrust to stop the plane from going backwards, and the plane stopped, and crew around me rushed to quickly serviced me.

"Arrowblades, this is Goodfellow. Report mission status."

"This is Edge, primary mission complete. Phantom is on course to the Arctic Circle. We are currently engaging enemy forces over the Atlantic Ocean."

"Roger, report back if any happens."

"Yes sir."

The plane was placed along side Rena's plane, on the deck, as we are the only planes on the deck right now.

"This is Kuznetsov tower to Bone Arrow, advise you keep the engines on. We are refueling and rearming your planes now."

"This is Bone Arrow 2, roger. Will keep engines on."

I checked the crew to see them equipping my plane with two P-270 Anti-ship missiles. Those things are above the weight limit! Let alone one is two-thirds!

"Tower, I'm being armed with two Moskits. What is going on?"

"We have reports of an enemy fleet inbound from the North. Your plane along with your former squadron has been equipped with the missile."

"Roger that." I replied.

"We're done. Bone Arrow 4, You're clear for takeoff."

"Roger that." Rena replied, "Bone Arrow 4, cleared for takeoff."

She took off and her engines pulled her towards the ramp, and the plane was sent into the air.

I took the position that she took, at the middle of the ship. The floor just in front of the wheels went up, making sure I can achieve maximum speed.

"Bone Arrow 2, clear for takeoff." The tower informed

I replied, "Roger, Bone Arrow 2, clear for takeoff."

I applied full afterburner, and the chocks were sent down. The plane was sent towards the ski ramp. The plane began to climb, and it cleared the carrier.

Speed is 150... all is good. I kept afterburner to be able to bear the extra weight.

"Bone Arrow is clear."

I see Rena ahead, and I formed on her, "Rena.. sorry about earlier."

But she just said, "It's fine. You know I'm dependent on Simon."

"Yeah. He's always tries to be the big brother, huh?"

She laughed, "Yeah."

"This is Heavy Cloud, enemy fleet has been spotted. Contains 3 AEGIS, 2 Battlecruisers, 10 Destroyers, 20 Frigates, 2 cruisers and one carrier"

"That's a large fleet." Fencer stated

"But... how did the aircraft get here? Where did it come from? The carrier can't hold all that aircraft... can it?" Rena questioned.

"I don't know." Edge replied, "But let's take it out."

**BGM: Rendezvous (You know it... AC5)**

"Bone Arrow to Verona. Do you read." I questioned.

"Roger Bone Arrow 2, good to be flying with you again, sir." Verona responded

"Large fleet ahead, prep Moskits for launch."

"Roger that. We'll need at least 120 km to launch."

"This is Javelin, roger. We'll assist you." The radio replied

Edge then informed, "This is Ridgeback, we'll maintain air superiority."

Let's do this.

The fleet is up ahead.

I ordered, "Keep Moskits for large targets."

Ahead, a frigate. I fired my missiles, and Rena did the same. The standards sped towards the frigate. It tried to fire it's small AA guns, but the rockets struck the target, and it began to sink.

"Confirm hit on frigate." Heavy Cloud reported

"Verona spread out. Ridgebacks, we'll need air cover. Verona. Bone Arrow will go for the sharks. You go after the whale."

"Verona copies." We see the flights disperse.

Rena stayed on my wing, "ECM is on."

I speed towards the AEGIS and fired my standards. Rena then fired a burst of ADMM at the escorts. All missiles struck their mark, but the AEGIS didn't sink.

I circled around and fired a burst of missiles. It struck again, and the ship exploded.

"Verona here, the whale is down. I repeat, we've sunk the carrier." Verona reported

"Good job, continue your attack." The AWACS ordered

The 2 battle cruisers are close together, so they maximize their AA power.

I fired a missile, and it detonated in mid-flight.

"Chert! CIWS. They can destroy our missiles."

"Bone Arrow 4 here... I have an idea. If we all attack at once, we can overwhelm the cruisers." Rena suggested

Edge then answered, "Roger. All units, we'll attack on Bone Arrow 4. Follow her in."

I formed on Rena's wing, "Where you learn that?"

She replied, "Simon. He had a friend in the USAF that engaged a hostile fleet in the same way."

"Woah..."

"Initiating attack!"

"Все подразделения, атака!" (All units, attack!)

We approached from different directions, and fired our missiles.

The tracers began to go insane.

"Stay on target!" the radio crackled, "This flak is heavy!"

"FIRE! FIRE FIRE!"

"Стреляй!" (Shoot!)

I fired my moskits, and my plane felt lighter...

A swarm of missiles surround the cruisers, and they all struck them. One of them snapped in half, and clearly sank. The other's bow snapped, from a magazine explosion, bring a wall of smoke and fire...

"Up! UP!" We didn't want a repeat of last time.

We barely missed each other, and both ships are sunk.

"This is Heavy Cloud. All hostile ships have been sunk. Mission completed. We have a flight of allies on radar. Appears to be Titan squadron."

Edge then radioed them, "Titan squadron, what's your situation... Titan respond..."

All of a sudden, missiles warning.

"Titan! State your intentions."

All of sudden a single missile struck a Super Hornet, and it exploded

"Javelin 3 down! BLUE ON BLUE! BLUE ON BLUE!"

Edge whispered, "He tricked us... All allied aircraft. Titan flight is hostile. I repeat, Titan is hostile. Engage!"

"Javelin, engage!"

"Saber, engage!"

"Rapier, engage!"

"Verona, engage!"

"Fencer, engaging!"

"Edge, engaging!"

"Bone Arrow, engaging!"

The radio crackled, "All units, move out! FIRE!"

I can see orange missiles on their plane. HPAAs.

Heavy Cloud informed, "They are equipped High-Caliber missiles! Watch out!"

"Keep moving! One hit's all it takes!"

I smirked, and got on the leader.

"What!?"

I fired my guns, and he jinked hard left. I followed and armed my missiles.

I taunted, "Right here. Come on."

My missiles fired, and they struck his fuselage. The plane broke apart and fell towards the sea.

"3 Planes left."

Rena then fired her ADMMs from a long range, and it heads straight towards occupied foes. They had little time to react, and it work well for us.

A further 2 planes were destroyed

"One plane left."

I see Edge engaged it on her own. And she took it down easily.

"All planes shot down. Great work! Mission complete."

* * *

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

"Ballistic missile incoming!"

"Ballistic missile?! Where did that come from?!"

The missile exploded above the fleet. And UNF planes...

* * *

**BGM Change: Ballistic Missile - AC5**

"What's that?!" The radio cried

All of a sudden, the sky was engulfed in a small light, and then, it expanded

"AGH! I'M HIT! I'M OUT OF CONTROL!"

"HIT ON STARBOARD SIDE! WE'RE TAKING ON WATER! WE'RE LISTING!

"I'M FLYING ON THE GUY AT MY SIX!"

Fencer reported in awe... "Javelin 2! Saber 2 and 4! They been shot down! What's happening!?"

"The Zumalt's taken a direct hit! She's sinking!"

"Anzio's on fire!"

"ALL THE CASSARDS ARE HIT! THEY'RE SINKING!"

Heavy Cloud reported, "Anything at low altitude is a open target! Move above 5,000 Ft! All ships, evasive action!"

The radio took in and out more messages, "FLANK SPEED!"

"FULL POWER! EMERGENCY CLIMB!"

"I CAN'T REACH IT! I CAN'T GET ANYMORE FROM MY ENGINE!"

Damn...

"All units climb!"

I checked my altimeter... and it's at 6000 feet.

Rena's with me... along with Verona and Ridgeback

We overlook the fleet and planes trying to avoid another attack.

"SECOND MISSILE INCOMING!" Fencer reported

A big light formed

"GAH! NO!"

"RAPIER 2! HE'S HIT!"

"THE PRINCETON'S HIT! SHE'S SINKING!"

"WE LOST ALL FRIGATES! WE ONLY HAVE ONE STEALTH DESTROYER, 3 CRUISERS, AND THE CARRIERS!"

Damn it... Damn them all!

"No... no..." Rena was whimpering in shock

Heavy Cloud called in, "This is Heavy Cloud. All units, respond."

"This is Ridgeback, we're okay. Bone Arrow and Verona are also here."

"UNF Squadron leaders are fine as well. Our wingmen are all dead..."

"The carriers took light damage... only four other ships... Nine ships lost... and 6 planes... I can't believe it."

"This is Heavy Cloud, roger... All squadrons... return to Rammstein Air Base."

* * *

**Debriefing: Silent - AC4**

**The recon mission was a success. However, our losses our greater. With the lost of most of our European Fleet, USEA now have an equal power in Naval fleets. The attack was from a large fleet of Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi class submarine aircraft carriers. **

**Their cruise missiles devastate anything at low altitudes. Plus, it has a large array of AA weaponry and aircraft. Attacking it alone is suicide. **

**The recon mission was also bad... The major weapons to prevent the meteors, are now in the enemy hands, including Megalith and Chandelier. We're in tight spot...**

**The UNF will commence plans to take out the submarine fleet, but until then... We're staying away from the battle for a while.**

* * *

**After... **

**2053**

Simon and Lanner walked from the hangers, to see their friends and family in the crew room: Sokov, Rena, Kei, and Erich.

Erich was comforting Rena, who was weeping...

Artyom and Kei were sitting at a table, looking glum...

Simon walked over to Rena, who looked up at him with tearful eyes, and cried into his shoulder.

Her cries were the only audible thing in the room...

Erich looked down as well. As if he felt like he couldn't do anything...

Lanner sat with the others, and she understand what happen just by looking at their expressions...

All... is unwell...

* * *

**_The flames of hatred scorch the skies... Igniting Gaia's funeral pyre. - Unknown_**


	9. Leave

**Next chapter for Ace Combat Infinity: Leave**

**As posted on Twitter (Japanese), Mission 8 Operation Bunker Shot is the final campaign mission to be posted as of now. However, there were hints of a second campaign, as PS Store Blogs said that the Campaign Ticket is...will...going to be... reduced to $17.99 USD. That hints that it is a new/separate item. Also upon looking at the Update 7 notification on Facebook (Which I don't use), The ACI Fansite responded to a message about new missions, to which they reply it is coming "...Soon! Keep flying, it's worth it!" Hmm...**

**After the mission, we can see a teaser of Mobius's Infinite 111 Emblem, shown in Aces At War: A History, and the F-22A model kit for Mobius 1. It's a red version of the normal MOBIUS 118 emblem, but now with INFINITE 111. This version (Infinity) however, doesn't have the Strangereal markings inside the emblem.**

****A theory was suggested: Take the two numbers, find the difference.****

**I was hoping for a special TDM/CO-OP event. Ace Squadron vs. Ace Squadron. We've already have the squadron intro animations from ACZ. It will be interesting to see the Belkan Aces battle it out to see who is the top. **

**Maybe also a "Duel Mode": 1 on 1, limited to no respawns. Seems like a fair way to see who really is the Ace who owns the sky. I've already got the BGM for ending animations (It will be different, due to the defeated Ace's plane being destroyed). It would have been nice to see a final duel between Reaper and Camilla. We already have both Reaper's and Camilla's emblems... although one is a tournament reward.**

**Win: Victory (AC4)  
Lose: Failed Game Over (AC5)  
Draw: Arcade Victory Road (AC5 Arcade)**

**I like the Special Supply Tickets system. It'll allow me the chance to get items I didn't get before I played the game. I even bought the Zipang, and the Aquarius (Which I am, an Aquarius...Starting to regret not saving up.) The new aircraft/bombers are cool. Though they're mostly from ACAH. In fact, the most of the skins and models are from ACAH. Event skin #1 is skin #2 in ACAH, the main difference is the emblems and markings (UNF in Infinity, TF108/Real AF marking in Assault Horizon). **

**I was interested in the Su-37 -Rena Hirose- (Guess why). Still can't believe it's a 1-200th reward... Hope for the Special Supply (Tournament planes perhaps? ...Wardog, Ridgebacks, Strigon, Yellow 13, Razgriz ****perhaps?...Seems unlikely. Probably for a thousand tickets. "Only available for the first 200 buyers! Have you credit card ready!" Hah hah)**

**I actually bought the Unlimited Campaign Play Ticket. I know what you are thinking...two chapters ago... But I got $20 as a gift from a relative. Oh right. I got the PS3 from another ****relative from Thanksgiving. Went for the ASF-X -Happy New Year-. It has Nugget the mascot "Chick" as pilot, to no avail. Used up my Stocked Fuel too. Meh... As if I was actually have a chance to get the plane.**

* * *

**October 13, 2019**

**Ramstein Air Base**

**Time: 0300**

**Simon "Reaper" Cohen**

**Bone Arrow Squadron**

**Status: On Leave (R&amp;R)**

* * *

I can't sleep... No matter what, I just can't. What is it? Is it fear? No, it can't be. Fear of others? Yes... that's it.

But who?

...Rena...

* * *

**Time: 0500**

**Hanger 4: QFA-44 "Camilla"**

Looking at the plane, I can see why she loved it. This massive super plane, modified to carry some of the most powerful weapons. The paint, with the crimson butterfly.

"papillon" That's what Fencer said what it meant in French.

I know she sleeps in the crew room, but... what's it like to be in that plane? Just to fly with your mind? Maybe that's what making her different.

"Simon." I turn my head to see Kei.

"Kei, how are you?" I asked in return

"Sleepy as usual. Why are you looking at Rena's plane?"

"You know why..."

"Right..." She looked at it, "The reason she's been acting not like herself."

"It happened since North Africa. She's facing something, and I think it's her past."

"Then what will that be? You? We've already handled that."

"No... Artyom told me something. When they faced the ZOE last time, she said that those planes 'made her suffer'."

She looked at me, "Like how?"

"Don't know." I shrugged, "Might be from the war or experiments."

"You're probably right..." She looked out the windows, and see the rain beginning to pour, "Looks like the skies are crying."

"Yeah..." It's a bad day for us...

"Reaper...Butterfly... A bringer of death... a symbol of rebirth... One immortal... one with finite life..."

I looked at her, short black hair... wearing a simple shirt and pants.

I thought about that, "What's with all the analogies, Kei?"

"Hm? Emblems and drawings can be symbols. That's all..." She then whispered some words... words we both know from a long time ago, "The Grim Reaper... invincible... immortal... bringer of death..."

Reaper emblem... I don't deserve it then.

She looked back at me, "You really don't... but, you would try to earn it every 'life'. That's what I like about you, Simon. You're skill, not your plane."

H...huh? How did she... I must have mumbled it then.

I then quoted one of "Viper's Ace Seminars", "106:'A plane doesn't make the pilot, but how well the pilot uses it.'"

For the first time, I saw her smiled, directly at me.

"You know..." She asked, "You've been a lot like Macmillan for a while."

I was flustered at this, for once... "Oh...How so?"

"You would joke around on the radio... get shot down a lot..."

"Yeah, I see your point... I miss him."

"We all do, Simon..."

"About this leave... maybe, you want to visit a city in Europe?"

"With Rena?"

I looked at her, with a bit of annoyance, "Of course. We wouldn't have leave her alone, would we?"

"No. There's not much in Europe... just France, and England. Maybe Russia, or back home in the Far East."

I shocked my head, "Russia is under control by USEA, remember? Maybe go back to Sand Island. I heard that a certain squadron is back there."

Then she reminded me something dreadful, "You still have to pay for the Tomcat Lanner wrecked."

...Dang it!

I slapped my hand on my forehead, "Ah! I forgot! Curses...I've spent the rest of my hard earned money on the Strike Eagle!"

"You should have sticked with the old Phantom II. That way, you won't waste it on a Raptor. They are overrated within the UNICS...Oh wait, it's now a pile of scrap."

"Says the girl who has a Shinden II."

She seemed shocked by my remark, "H..Hey! That's our official aircraft, unlike you. You privateers get no official plane."

"Technically, we're not in official squadrons anymore. Just in a Task Force. And, we can request to loan a plane from the UNF for your information."

"R..right... just decided to be called like that. And, really? Who would cut 20% of their paycheck for a one time flight?"

I thought about the trip, maybe to Sand Island... There, I could spend more time with Kei, and Rena... That would sure be nice.

"Kei, let's plan that trip to Sand Island. Okay?"

She looked at me, in disbelief, but also in delight, "Sure. How about... the 15th?"

"Sure. We'll need transportation though."

The only way there is either through America, or right through USEA."

"Dang..." I groaned, "Just when I had some time with you."

She sighed, "Well, unless we want to be shot down, we'll have to go through America, somehow refuel, and arrive at the island."

"Most of our planes are non-carrier based. We'll need a tanker then."

"Good. We can land in America, then refuel over the Pacific, and land at Sand Island."

I nodded my head, "Good."

"Good."

"Let's do this, for Rena." I raised my hand.

To which she grasped it, "For Rena."

* * *

**0600**

**Crew Room**

Rena's probably still in her room. Everyone except Erich, the Ridgebacks, and Lanner are here; meaning: Me, Artyom, and Bronco.

Bronco's RIO... wait a minute. He doesn't have a RIO.

"Bronco, don't you have a RIO?" I asked

He replied, "Nah. Those guys would just boss me around. I've been nicknamed 'The ace of dual seaters'."

"...Just by you?"

"...Maybe..."

"Then shouldn't you just get the E Variant?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know man. They told me that Wernher had only plans for F-16Fs."

"Hey, wasn't it Sky-Eye's birthday during OP EL-T?" (Operation Eternal Liberation - Tokyo) He remembered

"Yep." I replied, "Such a massive operation, and it happened on his birthday. Though I don't think they'll make it a national holiday. It's just one battle."

"Omega seemed annoyed by it. On his first birthday during his time in the Arrows, he lost his first Typhoon."

"Sure a hell of a birthday gift." I commented

Artyom then commented, "You are the one who's losing planes like Omega."

I reminded, "Hey, there are good reasons why I lose my planes."

"Like what?"

"1: Facing a modified CFA-44. 2: Handing my plane to my RIO/WSO. 3: Sacrificing to take out an enemy."

"Pretty good reasons. Especially the second one." Bronco commented

"Exactly... so... about the plan to Sand Island..."

Artyom denied, "Sorry. Got some business to attend to on the Admiral Kuznetsov. I need to meet some old wingmen. And to help them fix their planes...pfft, airheads."

Bronco also said no, "I got some relative problems in UAE. My cousin's cousin is having some sort of wedding or something like that."

I then responded, "Guess I have to ask the others, huh?"

As if on cue, the others came in, excluding Rena...

"Where's Rena?"

Slash coldly responded, "Who cares? She'll be fine. You've been babying her all this time."

Kei then scolded him, "John... She's still in her room. Erich's worried for her." She sat with me at the table.

Lanner sat at the table as well, with a glass of water, "This time off is really getting boring..."

Fencer and Axeman grunted in approval, Fencer even saying, "It's like we're made to fight."

We all agree, we've been fighting so hard for the past few months. It's like we didn't had a wink of rest for the past few weeks.

My voice decided to ask, "So, you guys want to go to Sand Island?"

Slash coldly shot me down, "No."

Fencer then denied as well, "I already have plans back home. Ma famille... 'My family'... What? Don't you take French?"

Axeman declined, "Nah. Need some time alone."

Lanner was the first to break the trend, "Sure. Why not? I got nothing to do."

Erich then concurred, "Me too."

"Kei?" I asked

"Why are you asking me? Of course I'm coming along." She reminded me, slightly annoyed.

"What about Rena?" Erich asked curiously.

I look at Kei, who looked at me. She's been alone for so long...

"I...I'm... I'm gonna go check on her." I said while running to the quarters. Kei quickly followed.

We ran towards the rooms, hoping she's okay...

I found her room, and knocked on the door, "Rena? You okay?"

Kei also talked into the door, "Rena. We want to talk to you."

No response... I pressed my ears into the door, and hear sniffling... faint... but present.

I knocked again, "Rena?"

We both looked at each other... fearing for the worst, we opened the door.

She was all in a fetal position by the window... mumbling something... Her eyes wet with tears...

"Rena..." I kneeled down next to her, "What's wrong?"

She was silent... as if she couldn't hear me.

Kei crouched next to me, "Rena. Please..."

It's as if she no longer existed in the world.

I touched her hand...it was warm...

Her eyes blinkered... and looked at me, "S..Simon?"

"Rena...what happened?" I asked again

She faced me, and tears began to fall from her eyes... "I...I lost my life..."

Kei decided to take Rena into her arms, comforting her

Rena began to cry, "M...my friends...g..gone..."

Friends... she said she "didn't have friends... anymore..."

"Tak...taken away..."

I asked her, "By who, Rena?"

"Z..."

"Z?" Kei asked

"ZO...ZOE..."

The two of us was shocked by that term. The red aircraft. Those automated aircraft. Made to fly, now used to kill.

Kei then suggested, "Let's go to my room. It'll be warmer there."

* * *

**0634**

In Kei's room, the three of us were sitting on the bed, with Rena between us.

Rena explained her past, "It was 2010, nine years ago. Wernher Noah put me into an experimental project... having young children with ENSI. I was the 7th subject, out of 10... They were my friends."

We were shocked, trying to take this in, "Do... your friends, are they..."

She shook her head..."I'm the only one..."

This further unravels the confusion. Only she survived the project...

"We were all given special planes. Modified CFA-44s as testing aircraft... all with ENSI. Though some never made it into the cockpit... 3 of them died during surgery."

Kei then asked, "Was one of them your closest friend?"

"Yes... a good friend... 'Fi'."

"'Fi'?"

"Fiona... she was my friend ever since I arrived in Iyuli. We were like wingmen."

I wondered, "CFA...butterfly...emblem... So, did your friends have a emblem?"

She nodded her head, "Various creatures. Fi's was the... the... horse... she was strong, honorable, and trustworthy."

"And you're the butterfly..." Kei analyzed, "Beautiful, colorful...and loves the sun."

She started to blush, finally showing a good emotion, "T..Thanks...but...I don't like the sun... it's too bright... and the my skin is really frail in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah... they say it's a minor form of Xeroderma pigmentosum... though not exactly it, the disorder says my skin can be affected more by the UV rays than normal skin. It's only minor... the scientists said that it's no concern. Just that I... I could get a tan easier."

Kei was speechless, "Th..that's it?"

Rena laughed, another sign of trust, "Yep... the seven of us were tested on the plane, and the ability of ENSI... some of them didn't make it. The system would fail for their unit, and they are left helpless as their plane spiral out of control... another 3 died because of this."

I was horrified, "Did Fi made it?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. Our final test was a dual. Against each other."

"What?" Both Kei and I gasped

She began to cry, "It was horrible... all that love...all that trust...gone! She tried to kill me... I... I... I was so wrong... She forgot our friendship..."

I comforted her, as she was crying into my shoulder... "Why...why..."

Kei looked at me with remorse, and I did the same...

Her cries began to dry up, "But... she was killed... by ZOE..."

"What?" Kei asked in horror

"It was a test of unexpected attack... she never learned...I was the only one left... Left alone... I felt as it the entire company was against me."

She began to cry again, this time in Kei's arms. I can't help but also join in and comfort her more.

Kei whispered something in my ear, "This means we're in a good relation, right?"

I just replied, "Your feelings will be mutual."

So... Rena was an experiment of ENSI. They decided that one of them would live. And it happened to be Rena...

"Kei..." I asked, "You want to tell her?"

"Yeah." She replied

Rena looked at us confused, "Ask me what?"

"Simon and I want to take you, Lanner, and Erich to Sand Island."

"R...R...Really?"

"Really. We can even swim."

"S..swim?"

I then hit a realization... she never lived near water.

I asked, "Rena, do you know how to swim?"

"...N..No." She answered

"What if you have to eject out in the ocean?"

Kei then sighed, "We can teach you... okay, I... can teach you."

"Okay..." Rena replied, "Erich... he's going too?"

I smiled, "Yes. You're boyfriend is coming."

She then became flustered massively. Her voice stumbling, "H...w..w.. I... He...uh.."

Kei even laughed at this, "Don't worry. It's like me and Simon."

I reminded, "Only that we are pretty acknowledgeable of it. And mature."

"Simon, you haven't ask me on a date yet." Kei reminded

In my defense, I explained, "It's because we didn't have the time yet."

"Rena, communicating with others is a big part of life. Erich might be your husband one day."

That made her even more blushed, making her move all fidgety. She tried to walk out of the room, but tripped on her own feet.

Kei pulled her up, and said to her, "Rena...It's okay to tell us about Erich. He's a really great guy. We all know the two of you are in love. It's pretty obvious."

Rena dropped her head in shame

I told her, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Rena. I approve of this... mostly."

Kei was confused at this, "What parts you don't approve."

"You would know."

"Isn't natural for a male to do that? You know, the genetics of male domination."

"Not usually now..."

Rena looked at both of us confused, "What are you talking about?"

"...One moment please..." I took Kei out of the room, and both of us were embarrassed from Rena... for once, "She didn't know the fundamentals of reproduction?"

Kei was shocked as well, but tried to reason. "It's normal for someone to not know."

"Not if she could learn it from an A.I." I reminded

"Wait... yeah! Why couldn't she know that?"

Rena then peeked out of the room, "Maybe because I was putting on an act?"

"Maybe that's... what?" We both look at her, smiling in an innocent way

"You little..." I started, before stopping my mouth

"Pervert." Kei finished

"Kei!"

Rena then sighed before saying, "It's true I know how...reproduction of humans work...But...it's not like I gonna do that sort of thing."

This is starting to become a weird day...

At least Rena is starting to be okay.

* * *

**October 15, 2019**

**Sand Island**

**Weather: Overcast (50% Chance of Rain)**

* * *

Well, it's sure nice to be back at Sand Island.

Lanner complained, "Why do we have to use the Eagle? It's seems to be a waste of fuel."

"Do you want to be flying a plane on your own then?" I asked

"Good point."

"At least you're not Erich. He has to be brought here by Kei, and she has to use a dual-seater."

To which both of them approached me, "Which I think your senior wingman could afford some upgrades."

I raised my hands, "I don't own my wingman, I just give suggestions to attack."

Erich was panting in and out, "I'm... never going with her. Ever again."

"...Okay, I'm taking partial offense to that."

Kei explained, "He kinda asked me to do some 'little' maneuvers."

"And you said yes. I thought you were all businesslike in a plane."

"You said that in Africa." She remembered, "Besides, it's time I've loosen up."

Rena then walked over, and see Erich leaning downward, "Erich, you okay?"

He replied, "Oh...yeah. It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Well, looks like you made it." A new voice emerged, "Mostly in one piece."

I groaned, and see the owner of the F-14A "Wardog #016"...

"Hey 'Scorch'. See you guys are in a good shape... mostly your planes."

"Yeah, your RIO...WSO... whatever you designate her now, owes me 3 billion Yen, about 3 Million USD."

Lanner than yelled out, "What!? I don't have that kind of money! P..put it on Simon! He's the pilot."

Now I took full offensive to that, "Hey! Didn't you forget WE'RE BROKE now!"

But Scorch laughed, "What? You thought I was serious? Ha ha! Dude, I'm okay with it. Besides, repairing it is easy."

"But... our crew chief said it's beyond repair."

"Pfft, as it. For him it'll take infinity." He gloated, "Me, I can have it running in 2 weeks, all by my self, than he and his team could do in a month!"

"You must really love the plane." Rena commented

"Oh... I see some new faces. Rena, right?"

"Y..yes..." She seemed to still be shy...

"They call me 'Scorch'. I'm flight leader of Wardog squadron. A well known 'Pirate' Squadron from Japan."

"R...Rena... former pilot for Wernher Noah."

"Yeah, heard you kicked Simon's butt in Iyuli. Kinda like how Kei beats him in kills."

"Uh...th..thanks...I guess..."

I was a bit annoyed, "Having a lot of aerial kills in a short amount of time, would count as being better."

Kei then debated, "Not when you have a shot down statistic."

"You had one if I remember."

"That's because you were being cocky against Rena."

"Mainly because we knew each other."

Scorch then stopped us, "Let's all go inside, shall we? We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**0902**

We talked a lot about the war, and USEA.

We shared information on tactics and maneuvers, learning new ones, and mastering old ones.

Rena was asking me something, "Do you know about experimental aircraft?"

"I knew about the ATD-X. It's made to go against the Shinden II for the F-3 designation." I replied

Kei then said, "The ASF-X. Made as a forward swept, and variable wings. The ATD-X is more a Japanese version of the F-22. It was approved for a prototype ATD-0 Designation."

Rena then corrected, "I meant about Wernher experimental aircraft."

"What?" All of us questioned

I thought, "Isn't Wernher just using their Automated Plants to make previous aircraft designs?"

"No." Rena denied, "They're making their own."

"Like what?" Erich asked

"I... I can't say..." Rena whispered, "It's... restricted by an encryption code."

"Oh..." So Rena can't see them. Thus, we can't.

"Until now." Rena finished, revealing files, "Father had found these when looking through the things he had before he was fired."

We all looked at them, and were surprised, shocked, and amazed... it even had photos, meaning they are complete.

* * *

**Wernher Noah **

**Project: Future Prospect (2001-)  
****"Anything one man can imagine, other men can make real." - Jules Verne**

**Overview: Founding the new generation of super aircraft**

**Aircraft designed and planned for production:  
**

**ADFX "Morgan"  
ADF-F "Falken"  
X-02 "Wyvern"  
R-101 "Delphinus"  
CFA-44 "Nosferatu"  
-QFA-44: ENSI Project**

**Aircraft Overview:  
**

**ADFX "Morgan"  
-Variants: Block 1 (Testing), ADFX-01, ADFX-02  
-Description: C_lassified as a supreme aircraft within the 4.5th generation of fighter aircraft and can be equipped with powerful weapons. Features forward-swept wings and canards resulting in high maneuverability despite its size as a large scale aircraft. Despite capabilities, it loses out against stealth aircraft, so the ADFX project has been reduced to a Prototype Demonstrator.  
-_Weapons: TLS (Tactical Laser System), MPBM (Multi-Purpose Burst Missiles), ECM  
Variants Difference:  
-Block 1: Limited capability  
-ADFX-01: Standard design  
-ADFX-02: Advanced airframe: can carry multiple weapons**

**ADF-F "Falken"  
-Variant: ADF-01F  
-Description: _Designed as an advanced successor of the ADFX, the ADF-F is an aircraft equipped with more capabilities. The ADF-F's engines are based off the ADFX, but has a different body design, though sharing some characteristics of the __predecessor. Features an integral TLS system, more powerful then it's modular variant. This is also the first aircraft in the Project to feature COFFIN (Connection For Flight Interface). This new system features a 360 degree canopy view, via real-time cameras. Named after the bird that kills with their nose, a nice fit for this aircraft's weaponry.  
_**

**X-02 "Wyvern"  
-Description:_ A new generation fighter aircraft. Set to replace standard aircraft, this aircraft feature variable __swept wings and rear stabilizer. Though impractical, it's a revolutionary plane nevertheless. _The X-02 is named after the dragon, with has a barbed tail._  
__-The design was somehow leaked to the media, but was quickly covered up. However, the Japanese was interested in the design, and developed their own aircraft based on it, the ASF-X Shinden II, a new plane made for the F-3 designation for the JASDF.  
-_Weapons: QAAM, 6AAM, SOD **

**R-101 "**Delphinus"  
-Description: _Designed to be a new aircraft with new control _**_capabilities, the R-101 was considered ahead of it's time. It uses the advanced form of COFFIN, as well as ENSI equipped, supposed to be used as the first testing aircraft for the ENSI Project. The aircraft uses high grade turbofan engines, and laminar flow control technology to better handle aircraft control. Named after a genus of a Dolphin. However, due to cost restraints, the project was limited to 3 aircraft, all of which were lost when ENSI test subjects crashed during system failures._**

**CFA-44 "Nosferatu"_  
-_Variants: CFA-44, QFA-44  
-Description: _Designed as a next-generation carrier fighter plane. Discovered from findings lying in ending years of the Soviet Union. The plane has light stealth capabilities, but has an integral ECM system, and can carry advanced combat weaponry. The engines are vector thrust capable, at the cost of low stability. The weaponry can vary, but the main feature are three compartments (Two dorsal, one ventral) that can carry powerful weapons. From the multi missile launcher of the ADMM, to the high damaging EML, the fighter aircraft is a suitable multirole aircraft. Named after a vampire, a creature well known in the world to fear.  
_-Weapons: ADMM (**All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile), EML (**Electromagnetic Launcher)******

**QFA-44  
-Description: _A modified CFA-44, with multiple performance improvements. The aircraft was made to be the final testing aircraft of the ENSI Project. As such, the plane is constructed with the highest version of the ENSI and COFFIN systems. Performance is improved, with better stealth capabilities, stability, and is capable of carrying both the ADMM and EML weapon systems. Naming was specific using traits of the ENSI subjects.  
-_Units operating: Rena Cohen "Camilla/Carmilla" Trait: Vampire like trait (Nocturnal fondness)**

* * *

**1021  
**

**Beach**

* * *

**A/N: This following part has somewhat sexual themes, please skip if your not okay with reading this, to the next A/N.**

* * *

The beach is nice, with no hot sun to worry about. Rena's supposed to take lessons on how to swim, and I'm worried if Kei or Rena will drown...

Damn I'm overprotective...

"Hey, Simon." Erich came over, wearing swim trunks, "Why aren't you dressed for swimming?"

I was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, "Why are you?"

"Feels like a good way to waste time."

Lanner than sat next to us, wearing a swimsuit, "So, where's Rena and Kei?"

I shrugged, "Don't know. Feels like they're still changing."

"So, what do you think?" She's wearing a two-piece suit. A bikini, so would the youth would say.

"What about it?"

She whined, "Aw come on! The body is one of the most important things for women."

"You want me to judge your body?"

"I'm preparing you for Kei!"

"I guess it looks nice."

"Sometimes, you should get perverted." She suggested, "Some girls would like to be looked at with an erotic connotation."

"No way." I denied

Erich was blushing madly

"Really?"

He was looking at partially her chest, to which she slapped him in the cheek, "Not at me, dummy. You want to look at Rena. I'm sure she'll look nice."

Then I asked, "What's the deal with chest size anyway?"

"No idea. But men say they like big chests."

"Why?"

"Don't know. And you won't know, we don't have big chests. We're all B."

"And that's another thing I don't get." I added, "What's the deal with letters and sizes?"

"They're used as units of measurement. Multiple As for small, to D for big."

"Okay... Like that would matter in anything other than clothing size..."

Then, we see the two other females. They were wearing the same type Lanner's wearing, with of course different coloring.

Erich suddenly took a weird intake of breath. Two sighs went out, both mine and Lanner's.

But I reasoned, quietly to Lanner, "You did tell him to do that at her."

She concurred, "True..."

Rena tilted her head confused, "Erich... is something wrong?"

Erich quickly waved his hands back and forth, "Uh nothing! Nothing's wrong! It's just...you look...pretty..."

I sighed, "Erich, that's not really a compliment. And don't get any ideas, you two."

Rena differed, as she was blushing, "It..It's not like I wanted to wear it..."

Kei confessed, "I tried many kinds of swimsuits, and this is the one she's most comfortable with."

I was unconvinced, "Most?! It's just in sky blue!"

"She was picky on color."

"Wow..."

* * *

**A/N: End of section. I skipped the swimming lessons, as learning it differs from person to person.**

* * *

I was sitting under a tree, seeing Lanner in the water, and Erich hanging out with Rena on the beach, actually making sand castles. Rena can be... childish, from time to time.

Kei then sat next to me, "How is it?"

"Peaceful, for once..."

"You know... We can visit Japan. It's neutral territory."

I smiled at her, "Sure. How about tomorrow? Then we could go home on the 17th. I have a few things to do back home."

"Like what?"

"Visiting someone special."

She rested her head on my shoulder, making my heart stir with warmth. Her brown eyes look so beautiful...

She began to sing this song... an old song we both knew

_ Yume no naka wo teraseyo inishie no hoshiakari  
Yoru no umi wa utau yo nemure nemure shizukani  
_

_Yasuragi no naka de kanashimi ga hateru made  
Ima dake mewotojite kono mune ni miwomakasete _

_Toki no naka wo ryuu ruru ikusen no kaze no koe  
Sono uta wa tokoshieni susume susume to hibiku..._

I commented, "I'm surprised you still remember my mother's song."

"You're the one who taught it to me." She reminded

"That's because you happened to be there at the time."

Looking around, and see Lanner walking up to us, "So... you two are..."

"Yep." Kei replied, "We're a 'thing' now."

"Aw... that's nice!"

"Yeah I guess..." I said, "So Lanner, you want to go with us to Tokyo?"

"Only if I go with Kei in the Strike Eagle."

"And how do we do...Ah man..."

* * *

**October 16, 2019**

**Area J4E (Tokyo, Japan)**

**0600  
**

**Weather: Overcast (80% Chance of Rain)**

* * *

As soon as I jump off the F-16F, Erich groaned, "Why do I always ask you to do tricks?"

"Combat maneuvers take weeks to even a month to get used to." I taughted

I walked over to the Strike Eagle, and see Lanner talking with Kei, "I hope you girls are happy."

They both replied, "We are."

"As usual. Now, where first?"

Kei suggested, "How about... the Shinjuku Gyoen Park?"

Lanner then asked, "A park? In a metropolis?"

"There are a few National Parks that are preserved in Japan. Including the Meiji Shrine."

I then suggested, "We should visit there as well. It should be a good place to do a prayer."

"Yeah. Alright, so the Gyoen Park, Meiji Shrine, and then the city. Sounds good." Kei then spoke to Rena, "Rena, you're okay with that?"

She nodded her head.

"Right... let's get going. It's gonna take a while to get there by train." I reminded, "Should be raining soon. We better be quick."

Rena then dreamed about something, "I heard of a 'hanami'. What is it?"

Kei answered, "It's when people go watch the blooming of cherry blossoms. They usually have a picnic under the trees."

"Oh! Can we do that?" Lanner asked interested

"Unfortunately," I replied, "The only bloom mid-year. We already missed it."

"Aww..." Both Rena and Lanner whined in disappointment.

Erich questioned, "Why go to the city?"

"To go visit some old friends..." Was all I said

"Hmm... mind if I do a videotaping of this trip?"

"What, so you can publish it?" Lanner probed

"Err...yes."

"No!" We all said at once.

"Aw man..."

* * *

**1600**

**Weather: Expected Rain **

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

The park is not bad... the trees are still here...

Someone I know is still here.

As I walked down the path, Kei by my side, Rena following us, I wonder if that person will be mad at me for leaving. Well, time to meet again...

"A... a c...cc...cemetery?" Rena asked stumbling, obviously scared

Kei then explained, "This is where someone both you and your brother know are now."

"What? Who?"

I continue walking, till I found the stone... the flowers are dried up...no one replaced them...

* * *

**A/N: Japanese graves are a family grave. Usually family members that are deceased are engraved into the stone. If a spouse if also present, the both the wife and husband will be engraved on the same stone. The living spouse's name will be in red, until that person has died. This is not as accurate as I hoped for, due to lack of knowledge of what is exactly on the grave.**

* * *

_コーエン (Cohen)_

Kacper

ナナ (Nana)

Kasper's name is in red...

Suddenly, water began to drop... rain. Kei came over, holding an umbrella, and giving me something in her hands... flowers.

I turned to Rena, looking at the characters, which she doesn't know. I placed the bouquet into her hands, "So?"

Rena thought, before tearing up, "I wish the world is not like this... not what it is now..." Placing the flowers on the grave...

I grabbed Rena, and moved her in front of me... my hands over hers...

Kei and I know what to do... Rena doesn't.

"Wh..what do we do now?"

"We honor our respects to those who left us." I explained

We moved our hands together in front of us, and closed our eyes... _Mom... thank you for all you had tried for me..._

As I opened my eyes... the rain grew worse... as if I made a mistake...

"Rena, please close your eyes, and think about your mother." Kei asked of Rena...

"O..okay..." She replied...

After a while, it began to let up... It's now just light rain... enough for us to not use an umbrella. We began to walk back to the others...

* * *

**1800**

**Weather: No rain, wet conditions**

Kei and I was just walking around the city districts, with the others at a restaurant.

"And you were failing in the class." Kei reminded me of school, "You didn't even know Kanji!"

"Hey! I was stuck in a torn up place, where my mother had no money, and no free time to teach me." I replied, "I had to learn from you."

"Which seemed to pay off."

"Pay off huh?" I reached into my pocket, and produced 5000 Yen to her. Roughly 5 USD from the inflation since the Ulysses Disaster.

"What's this?"

"To pay you for those tutor sessions."

"I was just kidding about that!"

"Were you?! You threatened to hit me!"

"You were a chicken back then."

"And you are still that tsundere I remember."

She punched me in the arm, hard.

"Ow!...Ah, good memories." I grunted

She actually chuckled, "... You want to see my sis?"

"Reiko? I thought she was in school."

"She is... I mean, see her now. You know she wants to be a racer, right?"

"Street racing is illegal."

"Well..."

"Don't tell me she ended up in a jail cell."

She punched me again, "No. She's actually back home... in a legal racing event."

"Like what? Karting? Formula Nippon?"

"Something like that..."

I looked at her confused, "You are making me worried about her."

"She's in the Ridge Racer Series. The new sanctioned street drift racing?"

That one? "Really? And she's a racer?"

"Un huh."

"You know what? Let's not see her tonight. We can see her tomorrow morning. I have one more stop to go."

"Um...where?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**1830**

**Park**

Good old memories.

"Remember when you first meet me here? You were playing all alone. By yourself, with no one.."

"Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in." I interrupted.

"Your mom was pretty cool. I can't believe she sang you that song she made by herself."

"It was for my dad you know. For him writing 'Journey Home'." I sat down on the bench, where I first met Kei... she sat right next to me, and look at the empty playground... while we see old memories in our eyes...

"And I thought you were gonna take me to dinner." Kei thought out loud.

I look at her, "Are you mad at me?"

"No. In fact, I would have prefer this."

"Why?"

"Because, you are the one who got me my wings."

Now that, I'm was unaware of.

"Guess you did want to be closer to me..."

"Shut up... But, you should have chosen UNAF. It provided you aircraft."

"The UNAF didn't allow me to use a F-4E. They are all like, 'No! You have to use the Falcon. You have to use the Hornet.'"

I looked at my card, the so called 'Infinite Sortie Card'. With this, everything for maintenance and fuel are provided by UNF. For 100,000 USD! I could have use the money to buy a better plane!, "I'm sick of all these organized crud. Too much. They made it so high, that you are forced to fly in formation unless John says otherwise. In fact... that's how I got more kills. I was unbounded by limits. I was in infinite will! I had freedom! You said that the "Skies are Yours", only to you, but in fact... it wasn't... I was the one who was truly free."

Kei took it all in, looking shocked, and annoyed at me, "You are really stubborn about this as me, huh?"

I sighed, and looked at her

"But that's what I like about you. Your willingness to be free from others... But still overprotective over the fact that you want to protect Rena."

And with that, her head rests on my shoulder... Making me smile again...

"I want to live with you."

"Huh?" I asked shocked

"I want to marry you when we're done."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Marriage!? Kei, we're 20! This is way too early to do this..."

"Please, Simon? It's every girls dream to marry someone."

"Not when they are in a war, and risking their lives!" I reminded

"Come on!"

"Now that's another thing about you. Persistence. You are not willing to give up... No way! I'm not marrying you until we are done with this stupid war!"

She embraced me greatly... what did I just say?!

"Then the war will be over quickly with you in it." She reminded of my ability...

I dropped my head in regret... to which Kei held with her soft hand, "Hey, it's not like I'm this sweet all the time."

Sighing, I finally made my life contract, "Sure... I'll marry you."

She never looked more joyed than ever... "And just so you know, Simon Cohen. My parents were already fine with you, and let's make it for the record, that you proposed to me."

WHAT!? SHE'S the one who wants to get married!

"You are the one who's willing to marry me when the war is over." She re-quoted me.

"Alright... I'll propose to you properly, when we're on the tarmac... after our final mission."

Kei actually kissed me... "I was hoping you've said that..."

And so... that ends our time away from the battle...

* * *

**LAUNCHING PROGRAM**

**TASK FORCE 118 "ARROWBLADES" BRIEFING/DATABASE SYSTEM**

**You all ready? **

**The UNN (United Nations Navy) has requested the United States to lend two of their old Nimitz-class Carriers to their Pacific Fleet. They are currently on route to Tokyo Bay to protect the area from hostiles.**

**However, USEAN forces are believed to be sending an enemy battlegroup to intercept them. **

**The Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi submarines are believed to be a force of 20, the same ones who devastated the European Fleet. **

**They are spread out through out the Atlantic, Indian, and Pacific Oceans. We can't spend too much time going after just one submarine, or we'll risk losing more than our fleet. Ground teams, bases, even civilian cities have the risk of being attacked by their burst missiles. So, we are sending our entire Task Force to take them out.**

**Squadrons will be grouped together in elements of two, and patrol certain areas in search of these submarines. All planes capable of Anti-ship attack will be equipped with sonar buoys and specialized weaponry.**

**The missiles launched from the subs can take out any aircraft and vessel under 5,000 feet. If you can't climb high enough, fly clear of the danger zone. These are similar to Stonehenge's Anti-Asteroid Shells, but have a shorter detonation time. Be sure to react fast.**

**This is one of our most important missions yet. Make sure you all come back home in one piece.**

**Rendezvous over our base in San Diego for refueling and RTB. From there, you will commence your mission. **

**I'll see you all back home. **

**Dismissed!**

* * *

**Squadron Assignments: **

**Atlantic Ocean (North): Wizard Squadron (F-16XL), Silber Team (F-4E/F-16C)**

**Atlantic Ocean (South): Crow Team (F-16C), Espada Team (J35J/Rafale M)**

**Indian Ocean (East) (Former Martinez Security Squadrons): Antares Squadron (F-22A/F-14D/Su-37/Rafale M), Varcolac Squadron (MiG-1.44, A-10A, MiG-31, Su-37)**

**Indian Ocean (South): Schnee Squadron (F-14D/EA-6B), Sorcerer Squadron (F-15S/MTD)**

**Pacific Ocean : Bone Arrow Squadron (F-15E/Su-35/F-16F/QFA-44/F-16C), Ridgebacks Squadron (F-3 [ASF-X])**

* * *

**"Don't engage targets that your aircraft isn't suit for. You'll be putting yourself at a disadvantage." - Falco**

**"SP weapons can turn the tide of battle. Make full use of them in the mission." - Camilla**

**"Cooperation is important to a team victory. Work together, either taking out a target together, or defending each other." - Bronco**

**"Prioritize enemies marked as TGT. They are important targets that can't be ignored." - Fencer**

**"Protecting your 'rival' does nothing. There are no bonuses for doing so." - Slash**

**"Communicate with your team. It'll help you tackle crucial tasks." - Edge**

**"Outrunning a missile is nein ideal. They are design to go faster than you." - Lanner**

**"Enemies will go after 'Aces' more than 'Nuggets'. Don't think that they will just fear you." -Reaper**

* * *

**Preview of next chapter**:

**"All units, commence attack!"**

**"Now this is what I call a squadron!" **

**"Initiate firing at 3 o'clock!"**

**"Confirm sonar report."**

**"Look at that..."**

**"Now! FIRE!"**

**...**

**"Radar contact! Unknown aircraft launched!"**

**Chapter**** 8: Sub Hunt**

**Reaper  
****"No... stay with me!"**


End file.
